A Rift In Time
by The Narrator's Muse
Summary: The Gate of Time has been destroyed and it's power stolen by Naraku and the Sailor Scouts must defeat him in order to fix the problem. They must rely on the help of the InuYasha gang, but their hopes lie with someone else. Another Scout: Sailor Sun.
1. Prologue: Terrible Timing

**Disclaimer: I don not own, nor claim to own, the characters, plots and other related indicia of Sailor Moon or InuYasha. All of that belongs to it's creators.**

**A Rift In Time**

Prologue: Terrible Timing

In another dimension, surrounded in mist, the Gate of Time sat, surreal and mysterious. A few feet in front of the gate stood a slim woman. She was dressed in a Sailor Uniform that was a dark green colour and her hair matched it. She was Sailor Pluto, also known as Trista Meio, the guardian of the Gate of Time and she took her job very seriously, even if it was boring.

Pluto sighed; it was a normal day for her as the guardian of the Gate of Time and she was sick of the routine. It had been at least a month since the Sailor Scouts had settled their differences and saved the Earth from the deadly silence and destruction that had been planned by Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety; they had even destroyed those two evil beings. Hotaru was living her life as a baby again and the rest of the group had begun to enjoy their normal lives as regular humans for a change, while she was still guarding the Gate of Time. Life had been pretty boring for her since all she had to do was make sure that no one messed with the Gate and destroy anyone if they so much as tried, which was not often as her reputation as a strict guardian and powerful Sailor Scout preceded her so no one even dared.

Just as Pluto was about to sigh again, a bright pink pillar of light shot down from the sky mere feet from where she was standing and Sailor Mini Moon dropped out of it, landing on her face at Pluto's feet.

"Small Lady!" Pluto cried out in surprise, running over to help Mini Moon back to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that." Mini Moon said, brushing herself off and standing up. "Mom felt a strange aura and when she went to investigate, she discovered that it was coming to the 21st century from a different time frame. She said something must have happened to the Time Gate because she thinks that there is a time warp somewhere."

"A time warp?" Pluto asked, confused. "You mean that there is a rift in time?"

"I guess so," Mini Moon said, shrugging her shoulders. "Mom found out and thought you were in trouble and wanted to send me to the 21st century to get Serena and the girls as back-up, but somehow I wound up here instead."

"Strange," Pluto said, "I have been guarding this gate since before I talked to you about Hotaru and I haven't felt any sort of aura indicating a time rift in the 21st century." No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she felt a strong, powerful, mysterious and _dark_ aura ascending towards the two Scouts at an incredibly fast rate. The mist around them grew dark and Pluto could tell almost immediately that it was a powerful miasma.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Mini Moon asked, being smart and covering her mouth.

"_That would be my miasma that you are inhaling."_ A male voice said, whispering through the mist and seeming to come from everywhere at once. _"Do not fret though, it won't kill you, I have no interest in weaklings like you, I just want that power."_

"What power?" Pluto demanded, looking around for the source of the voice. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" The voice just laughed at her.

"_The power to travel between time frames of course! What else? I don't want anything with or from you except that power as it is the only way for me to deal with those who stand in my way. As for who I am, I feel no need to withhold the information from you for, if you are smart, we shall never meet again." _At this point, Pluto had inhaled too much of the miasma and had doubled over coughing.

"Pluto!" Mini Moon managed to choke out.

"_Now that you have taken in enough of my miasma to be paralyzed, I shall open the Time Gate and take its power for myself!"_ The voice cackled.

"Over my dead body," Pluto said, managing to stand up despite the slowing effects the miasma was beginning to have on her body. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" She yelled, twirling her staff in a circular motion and sending a purple orb of light straight through the darkness of the miasma. The voice only laughed more.

"_Keep that up and you really will die."_

Without even knowing what happened, something hit Pluto, hard, and sent her flying backwards and crashing into the Time Gate. Then, an invisible force grabbed her around the neck and began to choke her. As Pluto was being choked, Mini Moon too had now doubled over onto hands and knees and was coughing from the miasma. A strong wind blew and the grip on Pluto loosened and dropped her to the ground only semi-conscious. The next thing she knew, there was a sucking sound, followed by a crack then a crash. When she was conscious enough to stand up, she noticed three thing: Mini Moon was unconscious, the miasma was gone and the Gate of Time had crumbled with a man floating inside a barrier standing in front of it.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" She yelled as she sent another purple orb towards the man. He just smiled wickedly as his barrier absorbed her attack and sent it careening back at her. It hit Pluto directly and sent electric-like shocks throughout her body and she fell to her knees. As if that wasn't enough, the man transformed his hand into a bunch of tentacles and sent them out of his barrier towards Pluto. Every single one of them impaled her body, nowhere where she could die or be in danger of death, and he drew them back as she fell to the ground, bleeding and only just conscious.

"Bastard." She said, spitting out blood as she did so, as the man walked over to stand just feet away from her.

"_The name is Naraku,"_ the man said, looking down disdainfully at the bleeding Scout. _"And you would do well to remember it, for you will not live the next time we cross paths." _With that, he disappeared through a time rift and was gone, leaving a bleeding Pluto and unconscious Mini Moon to deal with their fate.

*That bastard,* Pluto thought, *so much for my routine day…This is going to be a problem…He's too powerful…This time, we're going to need _her_.*With that thought in mind, she passed out, knowing that when she woke, she would have to gather her friends together once again. The Sailor Scouts just found their new enemy.

* * *

A/N: Hey peoples! so, what do you think? this is my very first ever crossover! YAY! and yes, i am procrastinating on my other three fanfictions. I am in the middle of completing chapter 3 of my bleach, chapter 10 of Marimite, and chapter....3? 4? of my vampire knight. so they are coming, just please be patient AND REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! if (and when) i finish those chapters, i will refuse to publish them until i get some more reviews (cept for marimite, ill post the next chapta with another review cuz im getting good feedback for that one) come on people! i keep getting emails saying that you all like my bleach, BUT THERE ARE NO REVIEWS!!!! so basically, if you like my stories and wish for me to continue (and finish and update) them then i only have one word for you guys: REVIEW!!!!! same goes for this story too. so please, read, rate, review and enjoy. (but seriously, i need reviews to let me know you guys like this enough for me to continue with it) THANX!


	2. Chapter One: Gather The Scouts!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, any characters, plots or related indicia of Sailor Moon or InuYasha, it all belongs to their genius creators. On with the story!**

**Chapter One: Gather The Scouts!**

"Pluto? Pluto, wake up!"

Pluto opened her eyes at the sound of someone calling her name and found herself looking into the relieved face of Sailor Mini Moon. She sat up quickly, remembering what happened to the Gate of Time, and immediately regretted it. The wounds she had received from Naraku were extensive, but not life-threatening. However, that didn't mean that they didn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" Mini Moon asked, noticing Pluto wince as she sat, then stood, up.

"I'm fine, but the rest of the world isn't." Pluto replied, looking at the once-tall Gate of Time that was now a ruin.

"What do you mean?" Mini Moon asked. She knew the Gate of Time was important, but would the destruction of it really put the world in danger?

"The gate has been destroyed, that in itself is a problem, but it is easily fixed," Pluto explained. "It has happened before and it just rebuilds itself back up. However, this time the power that keeps time moving and changing as it should has been stolen by that monster. Now, that bastard can control time as well as open up portals for himself to get to any and every time frame that he wants."

"And that's a bad thing?" Mini Moon asked, kind of understanding, but not really.

"Very," Pluto responded, taking up her staff and wincing with pain as she did so. "That man was pure evil, worse than Beryl or any of the other Negaverse enemies we have had to go up against. All that power, and there's a lot of it, in that man's hands could mean the destruction of our world as we know it if we don't get it back and fix the Time Gate as soon as possible."

"So we have a new mission then do we Pluto?" Mini Moon and Pluto turned around at the sound of another voice, only to find that it was just Sailors Uranus and Neptune, Neptune held the baby Hotaru in her arms.

"Uranus, Neptune, what are you two doing here? _How_ did you get here?" Pluto asked, surprised to see all three of her Outer Sailor Scout partners in this dimension.

"Mini Moon sent out a distress call to us a little while ago," Uranus answered as Neptune turned her attention to the now-awake Hotaru. "She said something bad happened to the gate and to you so we went and got Hotaru, figuring that she should help us. As to how we got here, well we just wished it and a portal appeared right in front of us."

"Then the space-time continuum has already begun to come loose." Pluto stated. "We must hurry and gather the other Scouts, we're going to need all the help we can get, this new enemy is powerful and not one to be messed with. We also need to organize search parties."

"Search parties?" Neptune asked, confused. "For what?"

"Well, we need to find the stronghold of our new enemy, problem is, he came from a different time frame, I could feel it in his aura, and we don't know which time frame that may be."

"Let's focus on gathering Serena and the girls first." Mini Moon suggested. "Then we can focus on finding where our enemy is hiding."

"Agreed," The three Outers said, nodding their heads.

"But what are we going to do about Hotaru?" Neptune asked, voicing the question that was in the back of Mini Moon's head. "If we're going to be time travelling, we can't leave her as a baby."

"Too right we can't," Pluto said, walking up to Neptune to look into Hotaru's eyes. "We just need to tell her to 'wake-up.'" No sooner were the words out of her mouth then the planetary symbol for Saturn glowed on Hotaru's forehead and a brilliant purple light flashed brightly so that the Scouts had to shield their eyes from it. Once the light disappeared, Hotaru was no longer a baby and was standing there as a middle school student in a dark purple uniform holding a giant glaive, Sailor Saturn.

"I'm assuming you need my help with something?" Saturn asked, looking at the Outers, Mini Moon then the crushed Gate of Time.

"Yes, but first we need to gather the others." Uranus said and Saturn nodded.

"Let's go then," Neptune said, "but where will we find them?" She asked, turning to the others who just shrugged.

"Everyone's already at Rei's place." Mini Moon piped up in the silence of contemplation.

"How do you know?" Saturn asked, confused but not doubting her friend.

"'Cause I sent a letter to them before I came here, saying that I was coming for a visit and that I would meet them there." Mini Moon said nonchalantly.

"Well that makes our lives much easier, we won't have to try to track them down individually." Uranus said while the others nodded.

"Follow me," Mini Moon said, taking a key on a chain from around her neck. She held it up in the air and a pink pillar of light enveloped the five Scouts and lifted them off the ground as it took them to the time frame of 21st century, modern Tokyo.

* * *

**~At the Hino Shrine~**

"Where is she?" Serena asked, the girls had gotten a letter from Rini, also known as Sailor Mini Moon, saying that she would be coming for a visit and to meet her at Rei's temple, but so far she had not shown and was at least an hour later than the time she told them to be there.

"Calm down Serena," Luna said, getting sick of Serena's complaints.

"Yes, please. She probably just got caught up in something and was held up." Ami reasoned.

"You don't know the half of it." The girls looked towards the gate to the temple and saw Mini Moon along with the other four Outer Sailor Scouts, all with grim looks on their faces.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn too!" Serena exclaimed, surprised, happy and worried all at the same time.

"Nice to see you all again." Neptune said, smiling slightly.

"Can I assume, by the way your all in your uniforms, that our peaceful life as regular teens is about to get interrupted again?" Mina asked, sighing in exasperation.

"You assume correct," Saturn said, nodding.

"What is it this time?" Rei asked.

"Time to beat the crap out of more Nega-Trash?" Lita guessed.

"Actually, no," Pluto answered, changing into her human form of Trista Meioh, while the others became Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe and Rini. "Our enemy comes from a completely different time frame and is quite powerful."

"Yes, he even nearly killed Trista." Rini put in, Trista sweat-dropped while everyone else looked alarmed.

"He what?" Ami asked, whipping out her cell-phone to call her mother, who just happened to be a doctor.

"Calm down, all of you! Ami, put your phone away, I'm not dying, the wounds are already closed, I just hurt a lot that's all." Trista said, calming the panicking girls.

"Wow, we've really got our work cut out for us this time then if he was able to do so much damage," Mina said, "So what actually happened? What are we up against?"

"I think…and this is just a theory, that he's a youkai." Trista said, again everyone looked shocked. "He called himself Naraku and stole the power of, not to mention completely destroyed, the Gate of Time and when I attacked him, he created a barrier that absorbed my attack and spat it back at me. I believe that he is a youkai by the way that he made his hands turn into tentacles and that he created a poisonous miasma that knocked Rini unconscious and had me nearly paralyzed." Trista explained.

"Youkai? But they are supposed to be extinct." Ami said, pulling out her mini-computer and doing some research or calculations or something.

"Like I said before, I believe that he came from a different time frame so it is completely possible that he came from the time where youkai were common."

"That's just great!" Mina complained sarcastically. "We're up against an enemy who we have never had any experience in dealing with and by the sounds of it, our attacks won't work on him."

"What are we going to do?" Lita asked. "If we can't inflict damage, how are we going to beat him?"

"Well…there is one way." Trista said hesitantly.

"How?" Ami asked.

"We can find Sailor Sun and-" She was cut off when Michelle slapped her across the face.

"Michelle!" Amara exclaimed, holding her partner back before she could slap Trista again. "Calm down!"

"No, that was my fault," Trista said, taking her hand away from her cheek. "I forgot how sensitive you two are about that topic, sorry."

"SORRY?!" Michelle cried, losing control for the very first time in her life. "Is this some sick joke of yours Trista? We all know that she is dead and that she will never come back, she was never reborn with us!"

"If you would stop yelling at me and listen, then I could tell you that you're wrong." Trista said calmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute!" Mina said, crossing her arms in a time-out sign. "What's going on? I have never heard of a Sailor Sun before."

"Me either." Ami said while the other Inner Scouts nodded their heads.

"You wouldn't have." Michelle said, reverting back to her original calm state. "She died on the battle on the Moon with Beryl and was never reborn; Luna and Artemis have even forgotten her. We can't blame you guys though, you didn't see her much."

"Why is that?" Serena asked, curious.

"She lived on the other side of the moon from the Moon Kingdom." Amara explained. "You see, she was your twin sister. The two of you were born from a marriage between Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Radius of the Solar Kingdom. For obvious reasons, the Solar Kingdom was on the opposite side of the moon from the Moon Kingdom as it could not physically be on the sun."

"When the two of you were born, Radius took Sakura, your sister, to the Sun Kingdom with him to be his heir and Serenity kept you as her heir." Hotaru continued. "You only saw each other twice a year and when it came time to choose the guardians for the two of you, the Inner Scouts became yours and the four of us became Sakura's."

"During the battle on the Moon with Beryl, Radius sent some of his forces to aid his wife's kingdom in the battle, but then Beryl's forces attacked while there were minimal numbers of soldiers." Trista continued. "The four of us were the only ones guarding our princess and the five of us were forced to watch Radius killed. The four of us were injured badly-"

"And that's why our princess died." Neptune interrupted. "As Beryl's forces went in for the kill, she stepped in front of us and used the Imperium Fire Crystal, the Solar Kingdom's equivalent of the Imperium Silver Crystal, to destroy them."

"Unfortunately, she used up too much of her strength when using the crystal and died where she stood." Amara finished, tears brimming in her eyes. "When we were reborn and regained our memories, we searched for her for years, we never found her, so we assumed that she was dead, never to return to us ever again."

"Wow," Rei said, it was the only thing anybody could say. They couldn't imagine the pain the Outers went through when they realized their princess would never return to them. They couldn't imagine what they would do if that happened to Serena.

"That's where you are wrong though." Trista said, breaking the small silence that followed.

"How are we wrong?" Amara asked, beginning to get as annoyed with Trista and her calmness as Michelle was with her earlier.

"Sakura is alive, and here in Tokyo, though not in Juuban. The reason you never found her is because she does not look exactly as she did then, as we do. I do not know much about her, only that she has lost all her memories and is living with her cousin at a shrine and working as a miko in training with her cousin."

"Well that at least narrows our search down some." Rei said.

"Yes, there are only three shrines, including Rei's, in this area that have high school students working as the miko of the shrine. That leaves only two possibilities." Ami said, punching numbers in her calculator. "One shrine, Kusumoto Shrine, has been uninhabited for a number of years as the owners were killed in a car accident and their heir, their daughter, was adopted by family. The other one, Sunset Shrine, is owned by the Higurashi family and they have two miko working there. One is their daughter and the other is their niece."

"Wait! Did you say 'Higurashi'?" Rei asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, why? Do you know them?"

"I do! The daughter's name is Kagome and her cousin went to my school." Rei exclaimed. "I don't remember her name because she switched to Kagome's school about three years ago."

"Well, she has a cousin who fits the description, it's our safest bet." Lita said.

"To Higurashi shrine it is then!" Serena said, pumping her fist in the air as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Wait a minute!" Mina said, "I don't think all ten of us should go, if this Naraku guy is as strong as we think he is, then some of us should stay here in case he tries something else."

"I think," Ami said, "that only Serena and the Outers should go. I mean, Sailor Sun _is_ their princess _and_ Serena's sister."

"Yes," Lita agreed, "it's only fair."

"Then it's decided," Serena agreed, "are you guys sure you can handle this yourselves?"

"Don't worry about us, meat-ball brain," Rei said.

"Yea, we'll be fine," Lita added.

"You just be careful yourselves," Mina put in.

"And find this Sailor Sun as soon as possible." Ami finished.

"We'll be fine." Serena assured them.

"And I'll stay here with Rini, just in case," Hotaru said. "I don't remember the princess very well, so it's okay." She added when the rest of them gave her a strange look.

"Let's stop wasting time here and go then." Amara, always the impatient one, said.

"Alright, since the Gate of Time has been destroyed, I am free to fully use my powers," Trista said, transforming into Sailor Pluto. "I'll open up a portal to save us time." No sooner were the words out of her mouth then a bluish, purple circle appeared in the air before her and she had Amara, Michelle and Serena walk through it before she followed herself and the portal disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! okay, i had this chapter written up ages ago, but because i was studying for final exams i couldn't upload. I can upload now and i apologize for taking so long cuz, not only was i studying for exams, but i had to transfer all my fanfiction documents to my mom's computer which happens to be a Mac and i still have no idea how to use it, be happy tht i figured out how to open and write in word documents! so, i have been getting alot of people adding this story to their favorites lists, but that doesn't do anything for me unless you review! come on people! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Two: Getting Help

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, i do not own, nor claim to own any plots, characters or related indicia of Sailor Moon or InuYasha, it all belongs to the respective creators. On with the story!**

**Chapter Two: Getting Help**

**~At the Higurashi Shrine~**

"I'm leaving!" Kagome called.

"Have fun dear!" Her mother called back. "Say 'hi' to everyone for us!"

"Will do mom," As Kagome headed to the well-house, her cousin, Sakura, stepped out from behind the Goshinboku, standing in Kagome's way. "Sakura, get out of my way, I need to get there before InuYasha comes here, you know how moody he is." Her cousin didn't say anything, not that she ever did, she just stood there, looking at Kagome, her expression emotionless. After a minute or two, Sakura stepped back and allowed Kagome to pass. "Thanks." Kagome said, then ran the rest of the way to the well-house, all the while getting the feeling that her cousin was staring holes in the back of her head. She ignored the feeling and, after jumping into the well and being enveloped by a purple-blue light, emerged into the feudal era to the faces of Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kilala and InuYasha.

"You're late, Kagome." InuYasha said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hello to you too." Kagome replied, not really in the mood after the Sakura incident.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing the tone of her friend's voice.

"Nothing," Kagome replied, dumping her bag. "It's just my cousin, she's starting to really creep me out."

"How so?" Shippou asked, climbing onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know, she just does. Ever since her parents passed away, she has not uttered a word to anyone ever. She just stares at you, and her eyes never hold any emotion, so when she stares, it's like she's looking into your very soul. It's creepy." Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately, there's nothing anybody can do for her, her emotionlessness is infuriating and aggravating at the best of times."

* * *

**~Modern Day, Higurashi Shrine~**

While Kagome was complaining about Sakura, Sakura herself was sitting in the branches of the Goshinboku and thinking about how to get down the well in the well-house that her cousin always went through to get to the feudal era. Sakura was not mute, as many believed she was, she just didn't feel the need to talk at all. She finally made up her mind to try jumping into the well and jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet and way too lightly for a normal human. She walked to the well, taking her time as she always did, and opened the door, ignoring the presence and appearance of four people behind her who appeared to be watching, and possibly following, her. She went down to the well, looked into it, then jumped in.

Amara, Michelle, Serena and Trista walked out of the portal and looked around. They were in the grounds of a large shrine. There was a small well-house to the right, a giant tree to the left, a large set of stairs behind them and other buildings, including a house, straight ahead. As they looked around, they saw a girl jump out of the tree and begin walking towards the well-house. The girl was pretty, slight build, long black hair that reached down to her knees and ocean-blue eyes that were as deep as the sea and looked like they could see into your very soul. Deciding to follow the girl and figure out who she was, if she was Kagome or the cousin, the foursome followed the girl to the well-house and watched her jump down the well, being enveloped by a purple-blue light as she did so.

* * *

**~Feudal Era~**

InuYasha's ears twitched and he sniffed the air as a new scent assailed his nose. The scent was new, yet familiar to some extent. It smelled like Kagome, but was strangely sweet and calm, a mix of lavender, rosemary and thyme. It was coming from the direction of the well.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha asked as the group walked along.

"Yes?" She answered, wondering what on earth he could want.

"That cousin of yours, does she smell like thyme, lavender and rosemary?" He asked.

"I don't know, the shampoo she uses always smells like lavender, she's got different herbs, including thyme, in her room and she cooks with rosemary. Why?" Kagome asked, not really wanting to talk about her cousin.

"Because those three scents are coming from the direction of the well, did she follow you?" InuYasha explained.

"I hope not," Kagome said, then thought for a minute. "Let's go and check anyway, just in case."

"Right." The entire group turned around and headed back to the well as quickly as they could.

* * *

**~Modern Day, Higurashi Shrine~**

"Okay, did anyone else besides me think that was weird?" Serena asked. The girl they had followed had jumped down the well and was enveloped in a bright light. When the foursome looked at the bottom of the well, nothing was there.

"It wasn't weird at all," Trista explained, leaning in to get a closer look at the well. "She just jumped through a time portal."

"A what?" Serena asked, confused.

"Basically, a portal that took her to a different time frame," Michelle said, understanding exactly what Trista was trying to say.

"Oh," was all Serena could say.

"Well, let's follow her then." Amara said, and jumped into the well and was enveloped with the same light. The others shrugged and followed her example.

* * *

**~Feudal Era~**

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and started sniffing the air again.

"What's wrong now?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think your cousin is alone," InuYasha replied, still sniffing the air. "I smell three, no! Four other people, they seem to be by the well too."

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Sango said.

Amara was the first one out of the well and she was still standing in shock when Serena, Trista and Michelle came out, Trista being the only one who didn't look surprised.

"Umm, where are we?" Serena asked, looking around and seeing only trees, trees and more trees.

"My guess would be the Feudal Era." Michelle said, remembering all her old history books.

"You are correct," the four girls whirled around at the sound of a voice and saw a group of young people. A black-haired girl in a green school uniform that looked to be about Serena's age, a brown-haired girl who looked about the same age as Amara and Michelle, a little boy with a fluffy tail, a young man in monk's clothes and a silver-haired boy with dog ears. The girl in the green was the one who had spoken. "But who are you, and how on earth did you get here?"

"We jumped down the well." Serena said, as if it were the obvious answer.

"You what?" The girl sounded surprised.

"What my friend means to say is that we followed a black-haired girl who jumped out of a tree and then down the well." Trista explained.

"Black-haired girl?" Sango asked, confused.

"They mean me." The entire group whirled to their right at the sound of a lilting voice like bells and saw a slim-figured girl with black hair down to her knees walk out of the tree-line. "So this is where you keep disappearing to huh cuz?" The girl asked, directing her piercing deep blue eyes on Kagome.

"Sakura! Y-you can talk!" the other black-haired girl named Kagome exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Of course I can talk, did you think I couldn't like all those social workers your mother called who seemed to believe that I was in shock from the accident?" Sakura asked, a hint of amusement dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"Well...yeah, I did." Kagome admitted sheepishly. "And why wouldn't I? You haven't spoken a single word to anybody since the accident."

"That's because I just didn't feel the need to talk." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused as to why her cousin never talked when she actually could.

"You know, I would love to answer all those burning questions of yours," Sakura said sarcastically, "but I have some of my own, for you four, whoever you are." She finished, turning to Amara, Trista, Serena and Michelle who had been watching the exchange between the cousins with interest.

"That's what I want to know." InuYasha growled, releasing the Tetsuaiga.

"We're friends of Rei, Rei Hino." Serena stated simply as if that explained everything.

"Rei Hino?" Sakura asked. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long while."

"You know her?" Kagome asked, surprised her cousin had any friends outside of their own school.

"Yea, I do." Sakura stated, looking the four girls up and down and holding eye contact with them. "I was in her class in middle school and her mother was good friends with my parents before they died in the same accident. We were good friends for a long time; she even helped me with my miko training."

"I see." Was all Kagome could say.

"Anyway, that's all in the past. What I want to know is how you four know Rei. I don't recognize you from our school and that's an elevator system so there's no way you could be new students in the high school division."

"Let's just say we share similar traits that brought us together." Trista said evasively.

"I still want to know what you all are doing here." InuYasha said, refusing to sheath his sword. "Only Kagome and I can cross the well."

"Not anymore." Sakura stated.

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

"Because," Sakura explained. "Something has happened to the Gate of Time, and possibly it's guardian as well, and now the space-time continuum that keeps time moving freely forward and controls those very few portals to other time frame in check."

"Sorry, what?" Kagome asked.

"Basically, the source of power, the Time Gate, that keeps time the way it is supposed to and keep the time frames separate from each other has either been destroyed, had a malfunction or has lost its power." Sakura said, putting her explanation into simpler terms for her cousin to understand.

"How do you know this?" Trista demanded, instantly suspicious of the girl.

"Because, I knew the guardian of the gate a long time ago and she explained that when something bad happened to the gate, the time flow gets messed up. She also explained that it will automatically fix itself unless the power was stolen by another force." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders again. "Honestly, I don't know a whole lot other than that. It is one of the very few things that I can remember about my life; I got amnesia in the car crash that killed my parents so I don't remember a lot of stuff that I think I should remember."

"Is that why you never talked?" Kagome asked, finally beginning to understand her cousin a little better.

"One of the reasons, yes," Sakura acknowledged. "Now can we get off the topic of me and focus on why the four of you are here and what happened to the Time Gate please?" She asked, looking at the four girls that she vaguely remembered from somewhere.

"Should we tell them?" Serena asked, looking at her three Outer guardians.

"I think it might be easier if we show them," Trista said, "after all, the two girls are obviously from our time-frame so they might recognize us and be able to help explain to the others and," she leaned into the other three and whispered, "if what the one with blue eyes says is true, then she might be the one we originally came here to find."

"Alright, it's agreed then," Amara said so that everyone could hear her. Sakura, Kagome, InuYasha and the others all watched in interest as the girls took out strange-looking wands and a brooch.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

The group watched in astonishment as the four girls transformed from their everyday clothes into uniforms with short skirts, tiaras, chest and shoulder armour and gloves. The one with dark green hair held a large staff in the shape of a key with a red bauble on the top and the blonde with the odango hairstyle had a slightly altered version of the uniform that the other three were wearing.

"Umm, what was that?" Sango asked, completely confused.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Kagome squealed, becoming hyper and going on one of her crazy sprees that sometimes happened when she got really excited. "No way! You guys are all Sailor Scouts?" She asked in shock and surprise.

"Yes, we are," the odango girl said. "I am Sailor Moon and these are Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto," she explained, indicating each girl as she said their title. "We are alternately known as Serena Tuskino, Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh and Trista Meioh," she introduced as the four of them transformed back to their 'regular, everyday people' form.

"Wow, the Sailor Scouts! Isn't that cool Sakura?" Kagome turned to face her cousin, then stopped and allowed a look of panic to cross her face as she noticed that, while the Scouts were introducing themselves, Sakura had fallen to the ground, clutching her head and moaning in pain. "Sakura! Sakura! Snap out of it!" Kagome ordered, grabbing her cousin by the shoulders and attempting to get her cousin out of wherever she was.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippou asked, running over to help Kagome get her cousin under control.

"I don't know!" Kagome exclaimed. "I think she might be having a vision or something, it's happened before, but not as bad as this, I don't know what to do!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Sakura stopped moaning and jolted as if she was waking from a nightmare. She looked around wildly for a moment then, seeing Serena, Michelle, Amara and Trista, began shaking violently and, without warning, burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again! I just finished this chapter (literally) two minutes ago. Nothing else to say really, just: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter Three: Sailor Sun!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, i do not own, nor claim to own any plots, characters or related indicia of Sailor Moon or InuYasha, it all belongs to the respective creators. On with the story!**

**Chapter Three: Sailor Sun?!**

"Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed, running over to her bawling cousin.

"And I thought _Serena_ was a cry-baby." Amara teased as she watched Kagome put a comforting arm around her cousin's shoulders. This earned her an elbow in the ribs from Michelle, a smack on the arm from Serena and a filthy look from Kagome.

"She's not a cry-baby." Kagome stated icily, nobody, and she meant _nobody_, teased her cousin like that and got away with it. "She's just—"

"Out cold." InuYasha finished as Sakura's tears abruptly stopped and she fell over into Kagome's lap before she could finish defending her.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked, as Kagome shifted her cousin and herself so that Sakura could be as comfortable as possible as one who is unconscious could be.

"It was a vision," Kagome answered, "I'm sure of it. From the way she reacted, it probably had something to do with some kind of past event."

"How can you tell?" Sango probed, kneeling down next to Kagome and the unconscious Sakura.

"She has different reactions to different kinds of visions," Kagome explained, looking at her cousin who only appeared to be asleep. "The last time she reacted like that was when she had a vision of her parents' deaths… two weeks after their funeral."

"So do you think it might have been the same vision then?" Trista asked, vaguely remembering that Sailor Sun sometimes had visions of past and future events, like Sakura.

Before Kagome could answer, a horrible shriek met the groups ears and the sky darkened visibly with black clouds.

"Y-y-y-youkai!" Shippou stuttered, pointing out the obvious as the air above and around the group began to fill with innumerable numbers of the creatures. Without hesitation, Sango grabbed her boomerang, Kilala transformed from a harmless kitten to a giant, two-tailed cat, Miroku had his hands on the prayer beads that released his wind tunnel and the four girls transformed and became the Sailor Scouts. They all joined InuYasha, who still had not sheathed Tetsuaiga, and immediately formed a protective half-circle around Kagome, Shippou and Sakura, who still had not woken up.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, not turning to look at her, as the youkai came closer and closer "take your cousin and Shippou back to Kaede's and wait for us there."

"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed, leaping to her feet, her bow and arrows already drawn and ready for the fight. "How do you expect me to do that? I'm not strong enough to carry Sakura's deadweight, let alone run with it, and how can I fight off the youkai that are sure to follow us thanks to the Shikon shards I'm protecting?"

"We'll help you." Sailor Moon interjected, diffusing the situation before it got ugly between InuYasha and Kagome. "You lead the way, Uranus will carry Sakura and Neptune, Pluto and I will fight off the youkai that make the wrong decision and follow us."

"Fine by me," Kagome agreed after only a second's hesitation. The Scouts broke the circle and went over to the cousins. Neptune helped get Sakura's unconscious body onto Uranus' back and Kagome, with Shippou on her shoulder, led them, at a run, towards Kaede's village. Only moments later did the first cries of "Kaze no Kizu!", "Kazanaa!" and "Hirakotsu!" as well as the screams of fallen youkai reach their ears as they continued to run.

They were almost out of the trees when a couple of youkai attacked them from the front. Kagome stopped short, knocked and fired an arrow which immediately purified the youkai and they pressed on.

"You do this a lot don't you?" Moon asked as the foursome watched Kagome dispatch another group of youkai with her purification arrows.

"Yea," Kagome responded, as they kept running, refusing to slow their pace, "I have to, too many youkai come after us, due to the Shikon shards that I possess." Before anyone could ask her what the 'Shikon' was, a youkai came up from behind them, aiming right for Sakura.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

A bright blue planet of energy came hurtling at the youkai, engulfed and destroyed it, just as Uranus was turning around to face it. "Thanks Neptune," The blonde said, turning to give her partner a grateful smile.

"No problem." Neptune replied as the group kept moving.

Five minutes and two more youkai encounters later, the group arrived at the village and entered Kaede's hut. The four Scouts reverted to their other forms while Kagome lay Sakura down on one of the mats in the hut. As she did this, the four Scouts, with some help from Kagome, explained to a very curious Kaede what had happened to the Time Gate, what was happening to the flow of time because of it and why the four Scouts were there as well as Sakura's visions and the strange youkai attack at the well. A few minutes later, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kilala returned, a little worse for wear, but with no deadly injuries. While Sakura, obviously still unconscious, slept, the rest of them discussed what was up with the youkai attack and Trista explained in detail what happened to the Gate of Time. At the mention of the youkai who called himself Naraku, the whole group from the feudal era took on dark looks.

"Great," InuYasha complained. "Just what we need, Naraku having all the powers of time at his disposal."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, "do you know this man?"

InuYasha snorted and wouldn't say anything so Kagome, after shooting him a filthy look, explained. "Naraku is the one we have been fighting all this time. He wants to collect all the Shikon shards in order to make himself the most powerful, full-fledged youkai in the world. He also tricked InuYasha and Kikyou into killing each other, even though, technically Naraku, disguised as InuYasha, was the one who killed Kikyou who was the one who pinned InuYasha to a tree fifty years ago."

"Oh." Serena said, for lack of anything else to say. She was spared embarrassment however, when the whole group heard a moan coming from the back of the room. They all turned around to see Sakura sitting up with a hand to her forehead.

"Sakura!" Kagome said, leaping to her feet and rushing over to her cousin. "Are you alright?" she asked, as she kneeled beside Sakura.

"I'm fine." Sakura said, looking at her cousin from the corner of her eye. "My head hurts like hell though, do you happen to have any aspirin with you?" After Kagome got the bottle and Sakura swallowed two pills she looked at everyone else in the room. "I apologize for what happened earlier," she said, "what did I miss?" After Kagome explained about the youkai attack and caught Sakura up on what Trista had told the group, Sakura shook her head, sighed, and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. "So what do you think caused the youkai to just suddenly appear and attack us like that?" She asked as she sat back up again after a moment of silence.

"That would be your aura that they were drawn to." Everyone in the vicinity looked towards the doorway where a beautiful black-haired miko stood, looking directly into Sakura's eyes.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha, Kagome and Kaede exclaimed all at the same time as the woman stepped into the room and stood mere meters from Sakura, not breaking her eye contact with the girl.

"Wait, Kikyou as in _Kikyou_?" Serena asked, confused.

"I thought you said she was dead." Amara said, looking at Miroku and Sango for an explanation.

"She is dead." Sakura said, not breaking eye contact with Kikyou. "That body is a fake, made up of bones, clay and graveyard soil if I recall correctly."

"You're half-right." Kikyou said. "That was what my body once was, but that is no longer the case."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, just as confused as Serena.

"Because, Naraku just kept my soul from entering that body, dragged it backwards in time, grabbed my already dead body before it could be burned, replaced it with my fake body, put my soul into my past body after healing the wounds he inflicted that wound up killing me and dumped me back in the place where he found me."

"Now _I'm_ confused." InuYasha said, rubbing his temples as if trying to rid himself of a headache.

"It's quite simple really." Sakura said, finally breaking eye contact with Kikyou to look at InuYasha. "What she's trying to say is that Naraku used his powers over time that he stole from the Gate of Time to go back in time to the time before Kikyou's soul entered the fake body made by Urasue. He contained it and took it and the fake body further back in time to before Kikyou was burned with the Shikon. He healed Kikyou's real body then switched it for the fake one. He then put Kikyou's contained soul back into her original body, told her everything that the present Kikyou would, and should, know, moved forward in time to the present and left the now, fully alive Kikyou where he found her in the first place."

"So does that mean that there are now _two_ Kikyous running around?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, only the one." Sakura said, then she turned back to Kikyou. "So does the whole 'they were attracted to your aura' thing mean that that really wasn't a dream?" She asked, looking Kikyou directly in the eyes again.

"Yes." Kikyou replied.

"What wasn't a dream?" Serena asked, completely confused again.

"The fact that I'm a Sailor Scout." Sakura stated simply. The whole room went into shocked silence.

"What did you say?" Michelle asked, secretly hoping that the girl had said what she thought she said.

"I said, I'm a Sailor Scout." Sakura repeated, turning her attention to the four girls who were Sailor Scouts. "Sailor Sun to be exact."

* * *

**A/N: Hey people's! Okay so i finished this a while ago, just never got around to posting it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Not much else to say...if you have any questions about the whole 'kikyou-is-alive-and-in-a-real-body' thing, drop me a pm and ill try to explain my craziness in a way that is not so confusifying. Ja ne, R+R please!**


	5. Chapter Four: The Past Long Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, any storyline, characters etc. etc. etc. of InuYasha or Sailor Moon. It all belongs to the original creators**

**Chapter Four: The Past Long-Forgotten**

"What did you say?" Michelle asked incredulously.

"I said that I'm a Sailor Scout, Sailor Sun to be exact." Sakura repeated as everyone continued to stare at her in silence.

"I think you have to explain to them what happened." Kikyou stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes," InuYasha agreed. "And you can start by explaining to us how and why you and Kikyou are acting as if you've known each other forever."

"That's because we have." Kikyou stated, going over to sit beside Sakura and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Sakura was my best friend and thought to be my twin sister for a number of years."

"Wait! What?" Kagome asked, voicing the opinion of everyone else in the room.

"Now you've just made them all the more confused Kyo-chan." Sakura said, sighing in exasperation. "Okay, I'll tell you what I know, that is, what I remember. Might as well start from the beginning to avoid any confusion." Sakura stated, shifting so that she was more comfortable as everyone else did the same, preparing themselves for a long story.

"It all started thousands of millennia ago on the moon, in what was then known as the Moon Kingdom." Sakura began. "There, the Princess Serenity was having her eighteenth birthday ball and everyone in the Moon Kingdom, as well as those in the neighbouring Solar Kingdom, were invited to attend. There she met, and fell in love with Radius, the Prince of the Solar Kingdom at that time." Sakura looked to the four Sailor Scout's for confirmation of this before she continued, speaking as if she had this story memorized by heart for years.

"About a year later, they were married, uniting their two kingdoms forever. Since they each had their own kingdom to run by that time, they spent four months at the Moon Kingdom, followed by four months at the Solar Kingdom and ending with four months each at their own separate kingdom away from each other. After two years of this going back and forth, Serenity gave birth to twin daughters. The first had hair as black as midnight and deep silver-blue eyes that seemed to be looking into your very soul, the second had gold hair like sunshine and bright cerulean eyes that were full of love and kindness." Here Sakura paused and locked her eyes with Serena's before continuing on.

"It was then decided that, since there were now two heirs for the Moon Kingdom, that Radius would take the eldest, Sakura with midnight-black hair, to the Solar Kingdom to become it's heir, while the golden-haired Serena, the youngest, stayed with the girls' mother in the Moon Kingdom to become it's heir. Now, Sakura and Serena were not the only royal children born in that time, now called the Silver Millennium. No, each kingdom on each planet, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto each had their own royal heirs as well. Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter all had their Princesses born the same year, Uranus' Princess was born two years previously, Neptune's Princess had been born only a year previously, Pluto's four years previously and Saturn's born three years later. On the Earth, however, a Prince, Darien, had been born two years previously, the only male heir in all of the Solar System."

"This is all fine and dandy and everything," InuYasha cut in, "but what does all of this have to do with us here and now and you still haven't explained how you and Kikyou came to know each other so well?"

"I'm getting to that," Sakura explained patiently while Kagome elbowed InuYasha in the ribs. "Be patient. To understand that present, you have to understand the past." InuYasha just glowered at Kagome and Sakura continued. "Each Princess from each planet became part of the court for the Kingdom to which their planet, and their ancestors, had sworn their undying loyalty and love to. For Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, that meant that they became a part of Serena's court in the Moon Kingdom while Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto became part of Sakura's court in the Solar Kingdom. Each group of four girls became fast friends with their own ruling Princess and the two groups of five got together twice a year and eventually became friends with everyone else. It was later discovered that all ten of these girls possessed the powers of Sailor Scouts. Serena and her court, the Princess of Mercury, Ami, the Princess of Venus, Mina, the Princess of Mars, Rei, and the Princess of Jupiter, Lita, all became known as the Inner Solar Sailor Scouts, each girl becoming known as the Sailor Scout of her respective home planet and Serena as the Sailor Scout of the Moon. Sakura and her court, the Princess of Saturn, Hotaru, the Princess of Uranus, Amara, the Princess of Neptune, Michelle and the Princess of Pluto, Trista, became the Outer Solar Sailor Scouts, each girl, again, becoming known as the Sailor Scout of their home planet and Sakura as the Sailor Scout of the Sun."

"Well now I know where the Sailor Scouts come from." Kagome muttered under her breath as Sakura paused in what seemed to be contemplation, or reflection of some kind.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, bringing herself out of her reverie, "as time passed and the Scouts grew into their new powers, King Radius and Queen Serenity set the two groups of four princesses from their daughters' courts the task of protecting their children and heirs. Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter became Serena's guardians whilst Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto became Sakura's guardians. With the Outer Solar Sailor Scouts, there were conditions with how they protected their princess. Because the job of these four Scouts, besides protecting Sakura, was to keep enemies from outside the solar system away from it, only two could stay with her at one time, different from the Inner Scouts who could all stay with Serena. This time of peace, thanks to the efforts of the Outer Scouts, lasted for hundreds of years, but then things started to go wrong."

"Wrong?" Sango asked. "How?"

"Well…a Time Key was misplaced in the gardens of the palace of the Sun Kingdom and the Princess, who was only about nine or ten at the time found it." Sakura explained, turning a little pink in the face and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "She didn't know what it was and when she read the words inscripted around the rim aloud, she was transported to another time-frame, this one on Earth, whether it was the past, present or future, she did not know as she had never been to the Earth before."

"She came here!" Miroku exclaimed, putting his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Exactly," Sakura said looking to Miroku, then Kikyou. "she wandered around in the woods for about three minutes then was attacked by a youkai. She used her growing Sailor Scout powers to help her escape then ran blindly through the woods, the youkai chasing after her. She managed to break out of the trees and started heading towards a village when the youkai caught up to her. She tripped, fell and thought it was the end for her, before an arrow came flying over her head and killed the youkai. She looked ahead of her and saw a girl about the same age as her put away a bow and a second arrow before coming up to her and asking if she was alright."

"That was me." Kikyou, stating the obvious, said as she tightened her grip on Sakura's shoulders almost instinctively as Sakura nodded her head in the affirmative.

"After that first encounter, the Princess from the Sun Kingdom became good friends with the girl who described herself as a miko, a priestess who protects her village from youkai and the like. It was only a day later that the princess realized she had misplaced the Time Key in her dash from the youkai, losing her only chance of returning home. So, with the help from her new friend, Kikyou, she spent as much time as she could spare looking for it. Eventually she had found it, but it was only after she had turned sixteen, along with Kikyou, and become a skilled miko herself. She herself did not find it, but one of the village children she had been gather herbs with, along with Kikyou, had happened upon it by mistake and brought it to her. Kikyou, looking at the thing over the princess's shoulder asked her friend what the inscription along the rim said. Without realizing what she was doing, the princess read the words aloud and vanished in a pillar of light, reappearing in the gardens of her home on the moon six years after she had first found the key. Lucky for her it was Sailors Neptune and Pluto who were standing two feet away from where she landed when she came back home, otherwise she would have scared the living daylights out of the new staff. The two stared at their now-sixteen year-old princess for a couple of seconds before completely losing it. After she had calmed them down, the two Scouts took her to King Radius, right in the middle of a meeting, and pronounced their princess returned. After much fussing and the telling of what happened to her after she found the Time Key, the princess discovered that the same amount of time had passed on the moon as it had while she was on Earth. She also discovered that everyone had thought her dead or spirited away by some evil force and that they had all lost hope of her ever returning, even her sister had given up on her."

"Well at least everything went back to normal after that scare right?" Kagome asked, having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that this was her cousin's story.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong." Sakura said sadly. "We should have known after the princess used the Time Key that there was something wrong, but we were naive and the joy of having the Sun Kingdom's princess returned was short-lived, for after that, Beryl of the Negaverse escaped and attacked the Moon Kingdom. Coming to his wife's defence, King Radius sent forces to aid her in her fight against Beryl. Regrettably, that was exactly what Beryl wanted. With the security around the Sun Kingdom diminished, Beryl's forces invaded and the people slaughtered. The four Outer Solar Sailor Scouts were the only defence for the palace and they, along with their princess, were forced to watch King Radius killed protecting what remained of his people and his eldest daughter. The Scouts were seriously injured as well and, as Beryl's forces closed in on them, the princess grabbed the Sun Sceptre and the Imperium Fire Crystal within it and used it to destroy the remainder of Beryl's forces. Unfortunately, due to a lack of strength caused by previous fights in aiding her friends, the princess passed out and died in the arms of her guardians who died of wounds and grief a few minutes later. At the same time in the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity had destroyed Beryl's forces there and used her Imperium Silver Crystal to hold her strongest warriors, but that hadn't been enough to keep her youngest daughter, her fiancé Darien, the Prince of Earth, and her court alive. As soon as she got word that her eldest daughter and her court had also perished she used the last of her strength to send the ten girls and single male to a new time and place to be reborn and re-live their lives in a somewhat peaceful environment."

"And that time and place is Kagome's time?" Shippou asked.

"You got it." Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"But how come we couldn't find you after we regained our memories?" Amara asked, annoyed that Trista had lied when she said that it was because Sakura didn't look the same as she had during the Silver Millennium, she looked exactly the same!

"I'm not certain about that myself," Sakura admitted. "It could have something to do with the fact that the time rift that we used to get here recognized my presence from my years spent here after using the Time Key and dragged me back here while the rest of you were drawn to the familiar presence of Serena who shares a similar presence with myself, being my twin sister and all."

"And how did you remember all of this?" Trista asked, still slightly suspicious of this girl who claimed to be Sailor Sun and their lost princess.

"Remember when I collapsed on the ground and started moaning?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why?" Michelle inquired.

"That was a vision, flashes of images, sights, sounds and smells all mixed up and jumbled together. They were my memories, memories that I had long-since forgotten. You all remembered everything when you rediscovered your Scout powers. Up until now, I have never fought a single monster from the Negaverse to awaken my Scout powers, so unlike the rest of you, I have had to call upon my second sight at will as well as have had to work extremely hard and put up with countless headaches and unexplainable outbursts of laughter or tears to remember the little amount I told you earlier when I explained about the Time Gate. After those few flashes I passed out, and apparently what I thought was a delusional dream brought about by those brief flashes of memory was actually the story of everything I have just relayed back to you."

"Your memories," Kagome said.

"The memories of her past." Kikyou agreed.

"The memories of our past." Serena added.

"The memories of our forgotten past." Sakura finished.

* * *

**A/N: hey peoples! sorry for not updating in forever, i had a serious case of writer's block for this one, plus im trying really hard to finish Memories of the Past, Pains of the Present seeing as i only have 3 chapters left on that one :(. anyway, if you havent read "MOP POP" please do so, i would love your opinion. R+R Onegai shimasu!**

**PS: I will refuse to update unless i get four more reviews, ones that dont just say that you want more chapters, i know that already, i want some with ideas on where i should go with this, or even flames! it doesnt matter! just give me reviews please!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter Five: Problems in the Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, any characters or related indicia of Sailor Moon, InuYasha or Cardcaptors, it all belongs to the original creators.**

**Chapter Five: Problems in the Present**

"Where are they?" Rini asked impatiently. "They should be back here by now."

"Calm down Rini, I'm sure they're just fine." Mina said, trying to get the small, pink-haired girl to stop pacing, it was making her dizzy.

"Can you find them on the communicator?" Lita asked Ami, turning to see the blue-haired girl feverishly typing away.

"No I can't," Ami replied, sounding worried, "I have no idea where they could be."

"Damn that Serena," Rei said, temper flaring out of worry for her friends. "Making us worry like this, something bad could have happened to them and we're just sitting here!"

"Don't forget she's with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto." Hotaru pointed out, calming the soldier of fire before something went up in flames.

"Still," Rini said, looking up at the sky, "I'm worried. I hope they get here soon." She added as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Feudal Era**_

"Wow," Kagome said, leaning back on her hands while the rest of the group absorbed everything that Sakura had just told them.

"Wow's right." Sakura said, leaning on Kikyou for support, the re-telling of her vision from earlier had drained her already lacking energy.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, noticing her cousin seemed a little pale and was leaning heavily on Kikyou.

"Peachy," Sakura said sarcastically, "you try spending an hour re-telling a vision that lasted for all of five seconds and tell me how you feel afterward."

"Point taken," Kagome said, glad that she didn't have to deal with what Sakura did.

"Now that we have all of that sorted out, what are we going to do?" Sango asked, voicing a question that was on the mind of almost everyone in the room.

"We go back." Uranus stated simply.

"Go back? To our time?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"That's outrageous!" InuYasha exclaimed. "If it's Naraku that's got all the powers of time, then we need to stay here for when he comes back.

"No, she's right." Sakura said, standing up and brushing herself off. "We need to get back to our time, if we don't, who knows whether we'll be able to get back or not. Time rifts are tricky to deal with at the best of times, but with the Time Gate collapsed...." She shrugged and headed for the door, but her legs buckled underneath her and she would have crashed to the floor if Michelle hadn't caught her.

"You're still exhausted," she said, pointing out the obvious. "We should wait until tomorrow to go back."

"No." Sakura stated vehemently, standing back up. "There's no time. We leave now." With that, she walked out the door and headed back towards the well. After a moment's hesitation, Kikyou followed her.

"Might as well go with her," Serena said standing up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure that we've made the others wait for us long enough. If we don't get back soon, Rei might kill me." The other girls nodded in agreement and left, followed closely by Kagome, InuYasha and the others.

Once the group reached the well, they saw that Sakura and Kikyou were waiting for them. "Coming?" Sakura asked.

"Yea," Kagome said, and then turned to her friends. "I guess I'll see you guys next time."

"What next time?" Sakura asked, sitting on the edge of the well. "They're coming with us."

"What?" Kagome asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"If those four," Sakura indicated the four girls who had become Scouts again, "and myself were able to follow you here, it means that they," she indicated Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kikyou, "should be able to follow us back right?"

"Only one way to find out," Kagome agreed.

"One more thing," Sakura said, speaking to the feudal era group at large. "Since Kagome's house isn't big enough for all of us, we're going to go to my place. My parents died a while back and I did have an elder brother, but he's married now and living overseas so the place has been uninhabited since I moved in with Kagome."

"Sounds like a plan." Kikyou agreed, interested to see what kind of world Sakura lived in.

"By the way, Kagome, you are going to explain to auntie that we're going to stay at my place for a while and that if anyone needs us they can find us either at Kusumoto Shrine, or at the Hino Shrine."

"Hino...isn't that Rei's place? Why would we be there?"

"Hello! Weren't you listening? Rei is Sailor Mars, the Sailor Soldier of Fire. The Scout meetings are at her place, along with Study Buddy sessions." Sakura said.

"How did you know that?" Serena asked, very surprised.

"I heard you thinking about it." Sakura stated simply.

"Heard me thinking? Are you a mind reader too?" Serena asked.

"Nope, my sixth sense kicked in and gave that information to me when you mentioned that you knew Rei." Sakura said. "Now let's stop talking and get moving, we don't have all day." With that, she jumped down the well followed by Kikyou, then the Scouts, then InuYasha, then Kagome and the rest of the group.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Present Day_**

Once the group of eleven people and one cat (Kilala) had made it to the present day, the Scouts waited outside while Kagome introduced her other friends from the feudal era to her mother and explained that Sakura had offered for them to all stay at her place for a while. Kagome's mother was only slightly shocked when Sakura talked and agreed that Kusumoto Shrine would be much better suited for such a large group of people. They then proceeded to get the feudal era group into some clothes of the present day. Miroku and InuYasha wore t-shirts, jeans and sneakers that Sakura's elder brother kept in storage in her room, Shippou got a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from Souta, Kagome's younger brother, and Sango and Kikyou wore clothes from Kagome's and Sakura's closets. They finished up by placing a base-ball hat on InuYasha to hide his ears and, after packing a few essential items into the bottomless pit that is Kagome's yellow backpack, set off for Kusumoto Shrine.

"Here we are." Sakura said, as she and the other ten people stood outside the gates to a temple and shrine. "My house is just up here." She led the group through overgrown gardens and paths past groves of trees, rock gardens and various temple buildings until they reached a large building that looked more like a palace from the feudal era than an actual home.

"This is where you lived?" Serena asked, looking up at the building in wonder.

"Yeup, it's been in the family for generations, only when I was in my last year of elementary school did we actually start to use it again. A year after we moved in, my brother married an American woman and moved overseas to start his family there so it was just me and my dad, then he died a year after that in a car accident."

"What about your mother?" Sango asked.

"She died when I was really little; I don't really remember her that much. What I do know about her I found out from my friend's mother who just happened to be my mother's best friend. Anyway, we'll just dump your bag in the front entrance Kagome and then we should get over to Rei's place, I assume we have to explain to the others what's going on and formulate a plan to deal with it. Right?" She asked the four scouts who were back in their civilian clothes who nodded in affirmation. Sakura then took Kagome's bag, dumped it just inside the door, locked the place and turned towards Trista.

"I'll get us there the fastest," Trista said, transforming into Sailor Pluto. She opened a portal, not unlike the one in Kagome's well and everyone walked through, Trista brining up the rear and closing the portal.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hino Shrine_**

"Where are they?" Rini asked for the bazillionth time.

"They'll be here soon," Ami said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"They better be," Rei said, cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down Rei," Mina said, giving her friend a wary look, not wanting to have to deal with an annoyed Rei for too long.

"Yea, they'll be here, eventually." Lita said.

"Again, they'd better be." Rei repeated.

Rini was about to complain again when the group of girls was interrupted by a female voice.

"Excuse me," the entire group turned around to see a girl with black hair around their age standing at the entrance to the shrine, a red book in one arm, a video camera in her other hand and a strange-looking pendant hanging from her neck.

"Can we help you?" Hotaru asked, when nobody else spoke.

"Yes please," the girl said. "Can you tell me, is this the Hino Shrine? If so, do you know if Sakura Kusumoto is here?"

"Sakura Kusumoto?" Lita asked, puzzled.

"Who's she?" Mina added.

"That would be me." The group turned to their left at the sound of a lilting female voice and watched in growing astonishment as first a black-haired girl with silver-blue eyes, then Serena, Amara, Michelle came out of a portal in the middle of the air. They were followed by a small group of people consisting of two boys in jeans and t-shirts, a child in a t-shirt and shorts, two women, one in a skirt and blouse, the other in jeans and a t-shirt, a two-tailed cat, a girl in a green school uniform and finally Sailor Pluto. "Who wants to know?" The first girl who had stepped out of the portal asked.

"Sakura!" The black-haired girl who had just shown up at the shrine exclaimed, running up to her and giving the girl a gigantic bear hug. "Thank Clow I found you!"

"Madison?" The girl named Sakura asked. "Is that really you?" She smiled and gave the other girl a hug as well. "What brings you here? How did you know I was here?"

"The Clow led me here." Madison said.

"What?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Yea, I had this really weird dream of Kero, he told me there was something strange going on with the cards and that I had to find you immediately because there was nothing he or Yue could do about it. I grabbed the book and the pendant and whenever I got close to where you were, the pendant glowed and emitted a strong heat."

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with the cards?" Sakura asked.

"There's nothing wrong per-say," Madison said, handing the book to Sakura who opened it very carefully, so as not to release all the cards again, not that that would happen, she was, after all, the master of the cards now. "But a whole bunch of blank cards have shown up in the back of the book behind all the other ones."

"Does anyone know what those two are talking about?" Rei asked, completely lost. "Better yet, who are all of you?" She asked, addressing everyone in the group except the Sailor Scouts.

"Sakura over there is Sailor Sun." Serena said bluntly. "Kagome, the girl in the green uniform, is her cousin. The others are Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kilala, Kikyou and InuYasha, friends of Kagome's. The girl talking with Sakura is...." Serena trailed off when she realized she had no idea who the other girl was.

"Madison Taylor," Sakura finished, breaking off her conversation with her friend. "My best friend since elementary school."

"Nice to meet you," Madison said, bowing to the group.

"I see," Rei said, "Well then, what are you...?" before she could finish her sentence the group heard screams of people and the roar of a youkai coming from the streets below the shrine.

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed. "We've got trouble come on!" The incredibly large group of eighteen people dashed to the street below and stood for a few seconds in shock at the scene before them. A large half-woman, half-centipede demon was wreaking havoc on the people below.

"Transform!" Serena commanded.

**"Mercury Star Power!"** Ami yelled, becoming Sailor Mercury in a blast of water.

**"Mars Star Power!" **Rei shouted, engulfed in flames to stand as Sailor Mars.

**"Venus Star Power!"** Mina yelled, giving everyone stars in their eyes as she turned into Sailor Venus.

**"Jupiter Star Power!"** Lita shouted, lightening dancing around her before revealing Sailor Jupiter.

**"Uranus Planet Power!"** Amara exclaimed, disappearing in a pillar of light to become Sailor Uranus.

**"Neptune Planet Power!"** Michelle yelled, submerging in a pillar of water ending as Sailor Neptune.

**"Pluto Planet Power!"** Trista exclaimed, showered in a pillar of sand to transform into Sailor Pluto.

**"Saturn Planet Power!"** Hotaru shouted as a pillar of purple light blinded everyone to see Sailor Saturn

**"Super Moon Crisis Power!"** Serena and Rini exclaimed, performing a dual transformation into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

**"Sun Planet Power!"** Sakura shouted, bringing everyone's attention to her as she was engulfed in a pillar of red, orange and gold light to stand in a fuku much like that of Uranus and Neptune.

"So she really is Sailor Sun," Pluto mused under her breath, elated to see her princess once again.

"Ready everyone?" Sun asked the feudal era group who had drawn their weapons as the Scouts transformed.

"Woman, I was born ready!" InuYasha said, releasing the Tetsuaiga and charging the demon.

"Hey!" Mars yelled, attempting to go after him, but was stopped when Sakura held out her arm.

"Let's see what he does," she suggested. "If his attacks don't work, try combining the attacks of all the Inner Scouts. If that doesn't work we'll try combining all the attacks of the Outer Scouts. If _that_ doesn't work, we'll try combining everyone's attacks. If that _still_ doesn't work, I have a backup plan." _*Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.*_ She thought, touching the pendant Tomoyo had given her before the group set off.

The ten scouts watched as InuYasha's crew landed blow after blow after blow on the youkai, to no avail, the shell of the demon was just too strong. "Our turn!" Mars yelled and, after the feudal era group had withdrawn with no serious injury, just a few scrapes here and there, the Inner Scouts combined their attacks to weaken the shell, but to no avail. Then the Outer Scouts had their turn, but to no avail as well.

"Alright, since nothing has worked thus far, let's try combining everyone's attacks, including your group's attacks Kagome." Sakura suggested as she and the other Scouts jumped away from the youkai to avoid getting hit. However, Sakura noticed that the prolonged battle was beginning to take its toll on the others and she worried that she would have to use her last resort.

"Okay." Kagome agreed.

"On three then, everyone, put as much power into these attacks as you can." Sakura ordered.

"One..." Everyone got in a circle around the monster. "Two..." Everyone began building up their energy. "THREE!"

_**"Fire Arrow!"**_ Mars shouted, launching an arrow made of fire.

_**"Aqua Rhapsody!"**_ Mercury yelled, sending a wave of water.

_**"Love and Beauty Shock!"**_ Venus added, throwing a heart-shaped beam of light.

_**"Oak Evolution!"**_ Jupiter exclaimed, spinning around as green orbs of light sped towards the enemy.

_**"Deep Submerge!"**_ Neptune shouted, throwing a blue planet of light.

_**"World Shaking!"**_ Uranus yelled, throwing a bright yellow planet of light.

_**"Deadly Scream!"**_ Pluto added, using her staff to throw a purple planet of light.

_**"Silence Wall!"**_ Saturn commanded, creating an invisible wall between them and the enemy to protect her friends.

_**"Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache!"**_ Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon attacked together using their wands as a rainbow of power went through Saturn's wall towards the enemy.

_**"Hirakotsu!"**_ Sango yelled, throwing a giant boomerang from atop Kilala towards the legs of the demon.

_**"Sacred Sutra!"**_ Miroku exclaimed, throwing a scroll towards the centipede.

_**"Backlash Wave!"**_ InuYasha hollered, sucking up the powers of the demon plus that of his sword to generate more power.

_**"GO!"**_ Kagome and Kikyou ordered at the same time as they released purification arrows.

_**"Light Explode!"**_ Sun yelled, sending a great ball of energy at the monster that would explode in a shower of sparks and energy beams on contact. As Sakura watched the attacks whip at top speed towards the centipede she had a sudden premonition of what would happen when they made contact and panicked.

"GET DOWN!!!" Sakura ordered, grabbing the people nearest to her, Kikyou, Kagome, Uranus and Neptune, and dragged them to the ground as everyone else followed suit just as the attacks collided with the centipede and sent an explosion of such force that it sent every single one of the fighters flying into the air to land in various places: trees, bushes, flowerbeds, cement blocks, you name it, they collided with it.

Sakura opened her eyes after being temporarily knocked out to see everyone in horrible condition. They were all weak from the amount of power they put into their last attack and now they were covered in blood and bruises, their clothes ripped and torn.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Mars, standing only a few feet away, shouted at Sakura. "We've got nothing left to use against this thing!"

"You're wrong!" Sakura shouted back, not at all pleased with what was about to happen. "Just shut up, stay out of the way and let me handle this!" As she said this, Sakura grabbed the pendant she was wearing around her neck and took it off.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Uranus, now conscious and helping Neptune, yelled as Sakura walked straight to the centipede.

Sakura ignored her friends and came to stop mere feet from the demon. She held her hand palm up, the pendant dangling from her fingers, and began an activation spell as a circular pattern of light appeared underneath her feet. _"Oh Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, The Force Ignite! RELEASE!"_ She shouted, eyes springing open just as the small pendant grew in size, becoming a full-length pink staff with a decoration on the top that looked like it had small wings on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally," a young black-haired girl said to herself as she hid in a tree a few feet away and watched everything through her video camera. "She's back."

* * *

**A/N: Hey ppl! Finally updated and by popular demand have made Sakura the High School version of Cardcaptor Sakura. In case you are not aware, both Moon and Mini-Moon's dual transformation and dual attack both come from the manga (I looked it up on wikipedia and wikimoon just so you know). Longer chapter this time but you finally get some action and i sped up the process of them getting back to the present time. Any questions drop me a pm and please R + R!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter Six: What's A Cardcaptor?

**Disclaimer: I dont own, nor claim to own, anything inuyasha, sailor moon, or cardcaptor sakura. all of it belongs to the respective creators.**

**Chapter Six: What's A Cardcaptor? **

"Oh Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the Force Ignite! RELEASE!" Sakura yelled, transforming her small pendant into a full-length staff. She grabbed the staff, ignoring the confused looks of her friends, and held up a long red card, appearing out of nowhere, with the same circular symbol on the back that had been under Sakura's feet when she released her staff. The centipede had now noticed her and started coming up to her. Her friends called to her to move, but she ignored them. Unfazed, Sakura flipped the card around to reveal a picture of a young woman with wings on her head on the other side.

"Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" she yelled, throwing the card into the air and hitting it with the end of her staff. Immediately, a young woman, exactly like the picture on the card, appeared out of the card, along with blasts of wind, and wrapped herself around the centipede, keeping it in place so it couldn't attack her. Sakura whipped out another card, this one with a picture of a giant white bird on it. "Give me wings to touch the sky! FLY CARD!" She yelled, hitting the card with her staff which grew wings like the bird on the card. Sakura hopped onto the staff, straddling it like a broom and shot into the air. Once airborne Sakura drew another card, this one with a picture of a sword restrained by chains on it, and threw it into the air.

"Give me a weapon to defeat my enemy! SWORD CARD!" She hit the card with her staff and immediately a sword like the one on the card appeared in her hand. She leapt off her staff, holding it in her hand, and sped towards the centipede monster that was still straining against the binding power of WINDY. As soon as she was close enough, she thrust the sword straight through the centipede's chest and floated to the ground just in front of it. "I command you to return to your power confined, CLOW CARD!" She yelled hitting her staff on the air in front of her. The centipede cried out as it dissolved into wisps of smoke that encircled the head of the staff and in a matter of seconds had turned into a card like the ones Sakura had used against the thing in the first place. The three cards she had used, WINDY, FLY and SWORD, all returned to their card states and floated down towards her to land in her hand as she caught them, along with the new, black, card that was titled, THE MUKADE. She turned around, still staring at the new card in confusion, to face her friends who looked three times as confused as she was.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" The silence of confusion was broken when Madison, video camera in hand and Clow Book under her arm, came rushing out of the trees to hug her friend. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She cried, still hugging Sakura.

"Umm, Madison," Sakura said a little apprehensively. "Please don't tell me you managed to videotape all of that?"

"Yeup!" Madison said, beaming as she let go of Sakura to show her the film. "Every last, amazing moment of it is all on my camera!"

"You never get tired of it do you?" Sakura asked, sweat-dropping at the fact that her friend had not out-grown her obsession with recording the capture of Clow Cards.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell just happened here?" Uranus asked, as she and Neptune walked over to the excited Madison and exasperated Sakura. Everyone else was picking themselves up off the ground as well. Mars, who was still glaring at Sakura, supported Venus while Mercury and Moon held onto Jupiter. Saturn was leaning heavily on Pluto and Mini Moon was holding her hand. Kagome and her friends, however, seemed just fine; they didn't have to worry about their attacks draining their energy like the Scouts did.

"Well...umm..." Sakura looked rather uncomfortable, not meeting anyone's eyes, so when she looked at her feet and started fiddling with the MUKADE card, the others having mysteriously disappeared back into the book, Madison took over the explanation.

"Sakura's a Cardcaptor." She stated simply. "She used her powers over the Clow Cards to capture that monster, which appears to be a new kind of Clow Card."

"Question," Venus said, putting her hand weakly into the air. "What's a Cardcaptor?"

"That, I believe, I can explain better than Madison." A voice said and everyone, except Madison and Sakura, jumped back as the cover of the red book started to glow and a lion with head armour, like the one on the cover of the book, melted out of it.

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised to see the Guardian of the Clow appear so suddenly.

"Who?" Everyone else simultaneously asked.

"Keroberos," the lion corrected, throwing Sakura a dirty look before turning to her friends as she herself looked back at her feet. "Guardian of the Book of Clow, the binding container for the Clow Cards, magical cards with special powers created by the most powerful sorcerer in the world, the late Clow Reed." He said, bowing as much as a lion could to Sakura's friends. "Now, who was it who asked what a Cardcaptor is?" He asked, looking around the group.

"Me," Venus said, raising her hand again as Kero looked at her.

"I see," he said, then turned back to the group at large. "Alright then, a Cardcaptor is a person, in this case a female, who has the power to control the Clow Cards. They didn't exist until about three or four years ago when someone," here he looked at Sakura who turned a shade of crimson, "opened the Book of Clow, which I had been guarding for Clow Reed to make sure the Clow Cards behaved, and used WINDY to release all the cards. I then had to bind the Key of Clow, the key that kept the Book locked to keep the Cards there, to the idiot who let the cards loose and she had to go and re-bind and re-capture all the cards that were wreaking havoc on her home."

"Only because **you** took a 30-year nap and didn't stop me from opening the book in the first place!" Sakura said rather indignantly, glaring at the Guardian. "Which reminds me, shouldn't you get back in the book before the cards notice you're gone and decide to misbehave?"

"Ack! You're right!" Kero suddenly said, looking to the book worriedly. "If you have any other questions, ask Sakura or Madison, they can tell you what I told them four years ago." With that, he disappeared, melting back into the book.

"That was weird." Kagome said, looking interestedly at the book.

"That's Kero for you," Madison said. "So, now that you know what a Cardcaptor is, any other questions?"

"Yes," Neptune said, "How did you become a Cardcaptor..."

"And why won't you look at us?" Uranus interrupted, grabbing Sakura's chin so that she could see her eyes, which Sakura immediately diverted from those of the Scout of Wind.

"It's just as Kero said," Sakura said quietly. "I found the Clow Book in my dad's library and when I opened it, it was filled with strange cards. I took the first one out, WINDY, and said the name out loud. Then a great wind came up and blew all the other cards out and away leaving only WINDY left. Then Kero came out of the Book and told me that I was now a Cardcaptor and I had to go retrieve all the cards I had let loose and put them back in the Clow Book before they could cause too much harm to the world." Sakura sighed, still looking at her toes. "I only ever told Madison what happened and she insisted on taping every capture and even went as far as to force me into different costumes each time."

"Special occasions call for special outfits." Madison reminded her friend who rolled her eyes at the statement.

"That answer's Neptune's question," Uranus said, "but it doesn't answer mine. Why won't you look at us?" Sakura turned red, but didn't say anything.

"She thought she was done with the Clow Cards," Madison explained. "We were only in fourth grade when she let the cards loose and well, some things happened..."

"And I would rather not talk about it," Sakura said looking to Madison. "I'm also quite confused over these new Clow Cards," she held up the MUKADE card for everyone to see.

"That one looks exactly like the other Clow Cards, but it's black instead of red and contains the powers of a demon instead of those of mystical beings like the original Clow Cards are." Madison said, examining the card.

"Yeup, not to mention I only had my memories of being Sailor Sun returned to me, what, two hours ago? It's a lot to take in, not that any of you would understand that." She muttered the last bit and looked away, but Mars heard her and her already fiery temper flared to an inferno.

"Not understand?" She asked, practically yelling at Sakura. "What wouldn't we understand? We wouldn't understand that you hate destiny and that you have this duty that you never really wanted in the first place, only ever wanting to be a normal teenager?" She was literally yelling at Sakura, who had looked up and whose face was getting darker and darker with each word Rei said.

"I know you understand those emotions," Sakura said, levelly but coldly. "What you **don't** understand is the memories that came back with me having to deal with Clow Cards again, not to mention those of Sailor Sun."

"Speaking of memories," Madison said, diverting Sakura's attention from the fuming Mars to her long-time friend. "What on earth did you do to your hair?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Your hair, it's long and black now and what's up with your last name? Why's it Kusumoto and not Avalon?"

"Oh, that." Sakura said, laughing slightly. "Well, after I changed schools for Junior High, I decided I needed a change, so I grew my hair out. I didn't dye it until after I started living with Kagome because I wanted to look like I was her cousin and not just some random stranger living with her."

"That doesn't explain the last name though," Madison pointed out, "I traced your address to the Kusumoto Shrine and thought you gave me the wrong address on purpose."

"Oh, that," Sakura said, turning a little solemn. "Kusumoto was the name of some family on my mom's side who passed away before having any children. When my dad died, before I moved in with Kagome, I moved into that house because it still belonged to my family and I started, and became used to, using Kusumoto because there were too many sad memories that came along with keeping Avalon as my surname." Sakura explained, shrugging as if to say she had never really given it much thought before. "I haven't officially changed it though, I still have Avalon as my last name, even though I don't use it as much as I used to anymore. It's kind of like Hotaru technically having four surnames, but using Tomoe more than the others."

"How did you know that?" Saturn asked, surprised.

"Because there's something else that she's not telling us," Pluto said, her suspicions returning.

"What could I not be telling you?" Sakura retaliated, "I am not hiding anything from any of you!"

"It's her sixth sense," Kagome stated, deciding to intervene and not asking about the whole Cardcaptor thing that just made Sakura even more confusing and much less like the cousin she had known for the past couple of years. "Remember how she knew about Rei's place being where you have your Scout meetings and Study Buddy sessions without you telling her?" She asked, turning to Moon.

"Oh yea!" Moon exclaimed, smacking herself for forgetting about that conversation. "It's the same thing isn't it?" She asked, turning to Sakura who smiled slightly and nodded the affirmative.

"Yea, it is," she said. "I don't know how, or why, but ever since I moved into Kusumoto Shrine, I've had this sixth sense..."

"And don't forget about your visions," Kagome interrupted.

"Visions?" Mercury questioned.

"Like the ones Mars has?" Venus asked.

"Yes visions," Sakura said, "if Mars sees things from the past, or dreams up things from the future, then yes to that as well."

"Is that what you had back in the feudal era?" Moon asked.

"Yes, it was a vision I had, of past events...didn't we discuss this already?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea," Moon said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," Sakura sighed, shrugging. "At any rate, let's regroup back at my place, no offence cuz, but your place is just too small for so many people," Sakura said, turning to Kagome.

"None taken," Kagome replied, "besides, it would be hard for me to explain to my family that, not only do I have friends here from the past, but my cousin also is a friend of, and is related to, the Sailor Scouts, plus another girl from her elementary school."

"Yea, I can see how that might cause problems," Sakura said, sweat-dropping as Kagome listed off everything. "Anyway, we need to plan our next move, and find out why on earth demons are suddenly a new kind of Clow Card." Everyone agreed and, after the Scouts returned to their civilian forms, everyone followed Sakura back to the Kusumoto Shrine.

* * *

"Hey Trista," Rei asked, turning to the green-haired girl on her left.

Sakura was leading the rather large group to her place and talking with Kikyou while Madison and Kagome were having an animated discussion about something to do with costumes. InuYasha was quarrelling with Shippou and Miroku just got slapped by Sango. The rest of the Scouts were involved with the own conversations, so Rei decided that now would be a good time to voice her concerns about Sakura to the Scout of Time, who also seemed to be having her own doubts about Sakura.

"Yes Rei, what is it?" Trista asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you get the feeling that there is something weird about Sakura?" Rei asked, staring at the back of the girl's head.

"I don't know what I feel," Trista stated honestly, sighing. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't put my finger on it," Rei admitted, "but I feel like there's something off with her. I don't feel any negative vibes from her or anything, but it's almost like she's trying to hide something from us."

"Well, I can't say yay or nay about it," Trista said, "but I do think you are on to something, I too, feel like there is something about her that she doesn't want us to know about."

"Problem is, I have no idea what she could not be telling us," Rei said. "Everything she has told us so far seems to be legitimately true, as proven by others. I think there's something wrong here, but I just can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

"Well, if there is indeed something," Trista said, "Sakura will tell us what it is when she is ready to. For now, only time will tell when that will happen."

* * *

**A/N: hey everybody. sorry for taking so long to update. ive been soooooo super busy lately that i didnt have much time to write. when i got that time, i used it to finish my marimite fiction and start posting the sequel which i had alreday started writing...plus i was in the middle of this chapter and had a little bit of writers block. you can all thank MinaXKnightMare for getting me back on track and killing my writers block (at least for this chapter...not sure what im going to do next so any help or suggestions would be appreciated) actually, i told Mina that i probs wouldnt update till the end of this month, but then i had a brainwave and finished the chapter in half an hour, yay! so, reviews are always welcome (pms work great too) and the sooner you people give me ideas, the sooner i can update and hopefully ill have another chapter up by the end of the month!**


	8. Chapter Seven: I Need HELP!

**Disclaimer: i dont own or claim to own anything InuYasha, Sailor Moon or Cardcaptors. It all belongs to the respective creators.**

**Chapter Seven: I NEED HELP!!!**

"Well, here we are," Sakura said, stopping at the foot of the stairs that led to the shrine. "Sorry about all the stairs, but I have a feeling that if we had used Trista's powers, we would cause more damage to the time-space continuum than Naraku already has."

"It's okay," Lita assured her as the group began to climb the stairs. "We've walked up and down the stairs at Rei's place so many times, we're used to it by now."

"We climb mountains all the time," Shippou, sitting on Kagome's shoulder, said. "A set of stairs is easy compared to that."

"Not that you do any of the climbing anyway," InuYasha noted, glaring at Shippou. "You always catch a ride with one of us."

"Don't make me 'you-know-what' you," Kagome warned him while everyone except Sakura and the Feudal Era gang looked confused.

"Every time Kagome says the word 'sit' the subjugation beads around InuYasha's neck force him into the ground, usually creating large craters, depending on how mad Kagome is." Sakura explained as the group reached the top of the stairs. "The house is over here," Sakura said, leading the group to the same house she took the Feudal Era gang to earlier that day.

After unlocking the door and having InuYasha move Kagome's backpack to a spare room, Sakura took her guests to the living room to conference with each other about the situation they found themselves in.

"I'll go make some tea," Sakura said once everyone was seated. "I'll be right back." When she returned and everyone had a cup, the group of eighteen people sat around a large table and began to discuss the situation.

"It is going to be quite a problem if nobody's attacks work on the demons," Miroku pointed out.

"What I'm wondering is _why_ they don't work," Sakura said. "I mean, nothing except magical means worked against the original Clow Cards, but if these new cards are demons, why don't attacks from people from the Feudal Era where demons are common work?"

"What if these new cards were demons, but they somehow became Clow Cards?" Madison asked.

"That doesn't explain why our powers won't work on them," Rei pointed out.

"But it does," Sakura said. "It might also explain how they became Clow Cards in the first place."

"Care to elaborate?" Trista asked.

"I get it!" Mina exclaimed. "If they were demons, but then became Clow Cards, then they would become like the original cards, and would only be harmed by a Cardcaptor."

"But how does that explain how they became cards in the first place?" Amara asked.

"Well, the original Clow Cards were created and given their powers and abilities by Clow Reed, a magician long-since dead," Sakura explained.

"But?" Lita asked.

"But, if someone were to have the ability to travel back in time, to a time frame when Clow Reed was still alive," Sakura began.

"They could get him to bestow the same kind of powers on demons!" Michelle said.

"Or take the ability to create Clow Cards for himself," Kikyou added.

"Right," Sakura said, "and who do we know who has the ability to travel back in time, who can go to different time frames and who can absorb other powers and control demons?"

"Oh...God," Sango said, going whiter than a sheet.

"You're not saying that...?" Miroku asked, a similar look of dread on his face.

"It couldn't be..."Kagome gasped, realization dawning on her.

"Naraku," InuYasha spat, his face becoming dark and annoyed.

"Exactly," Sakura said, looking quite grim.

"Who is this Naraku person anyway?" Rini, who was now thoroughly confused asked.

"The most powerful demon alive," Shippou said.

"Half-demon," InuYasha corrected.

"He's the one who destroyed the Time Gate and took its powers," Trista said.

"He's also trying to gather all the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls in order to make himself a full demon," Kikyou added.

"Hold up," Rei said, putting her hands in the air. "When you say 'Jewel of Four Souls' do you mean _the_ Jewel of Four Souls, the one that was created by fusing the souls of demons with the soul of the Priestess Midoriko?"

"That's the one," Sango said.

"But that's impossible!" Ami said. "The Jewel of Four Souls was burned with the body of its last guardian, a priestess who was killed by a demon wishing to use its powers for evil. It was never shattered into any shards, big or small."

"Actually, it is possible," Sakura said, "seeing how you are sitting in the same room as the jewel's last guardian _and_ the person responsible for shattering it, as well as the people responsible for trying to put it back together again."

"WHAT?" Mina and Lita asked at the same time.

"Now you've just gone and made them more confused Sakura," Kagome sighed.

"Well, they wanted to know what they're up against so I told them," Sakura said. "Serena and the Outers know what we're talking about, so they can explain in detail later." Sakura stated, shrugging.

"What you need to know now," Trista said, "is that Sakura is Sailor Sun, the Princess of the Sun Kingdom and Serena's twin sister. Kagome is her 'cousin' in this life and stumbled across a time rift inside the well at her family's shrine. It transports her to Japan's feudal era, 50 years after the burning of the Jewel of Four Souls. Once there, she freed InuYasha," here Trista indicated the silver-haired half-demon "and discovered that she is the reincarnation of Kikyou," Trista indicated the black-haired priestess sitting next to Sakura "who was the last guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. In an attack by a centipede demon, much like the one we just fought, the Jewel came out of a gash in Kagome's side." Trista stopped and Sakura picked up the tale she had heard so many times before.

"After a few days of keeping the Jewel safe from various demons, and a now-awake InuYasha, a crow demon took over the body of a bandit gang's leader and tricked Kagome, taking the Jewel from her." Sakura explained. "In an attempt to kill the demon, Kagome used the crow's foot and tied it to her arrow to send her arrow further; she was a really poor shot at the time."

"Hey! I got better!" Kagome said, crossing her arms in front of her as she glared at her cousin across the table.

"Key word there: _better_" Sakura pointed out, grinning at the annoyed Kagome. "Anyway, the shot was true, thanks to the crow's foot, but in the process it led the arrow straight to the Jewel. The arrow killed the demon, but it shattered the Jewel into a million little shards."

"Now, we have to go and retrieve all of them," InuYasha said. "We knew there would be demons after them as well, but we weren't counting on Naraku...the bastard."

"Everyone here has issues with Naraku," Kagome explained. "Miroku inherited a curse caused by Naraku; Sango's father was killed by her little brother who was under Naraku's control and her village wiped out by his demons, InuYasha and Kikyou were tricked by him and turned against each other, leading InuYasha to be pinned to the tree I freed him from by Kikyou, and...well, he was the real reason Kikyou died in the first place, she thought it was InuYasha who killed her."

"Yea, and when Urasue brought her back to life in a fake body, she tried to kill him," Shippou added.

"It only took a couple more of attempted killings and a surprise visit from Naraku to convince her of the truth," Kagome said, glaring slightly at the miko across the table as she remembered a particular incident where Kikyou had tried to drag InuYasha to hell with her while Kagome was pinned to a tree by her Soul Collectors and invisible to InuYasha.

"Yea, and ever since then, Naraku's been after her life...again." Sakura finished. "But we're getting off topic again. What are we going to do about those Demon Cards? I refuse to acknowledge that they are Clow Cards. I'm the only Cardcaptor around seeing as Li left quite some time ago and isn't coming back anytime soon. I can't exactly deal with a whole bunch of Demon Cards on my own."

"Aww, is little Sakura admitting that she needs help?" Kagome asked, having too much fun teasing her cousin for Sakura's taste.

"Wait! _Sakura's_ asking for help?" Madison asked, pretending to be shocked. "Where's the calendar? I need to mark this as the day that hell has officially frozen over."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny you two," Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her friend and cousin as she did so. "But seriously, I honestly don't think that I'm going to be able to handle all of this on my own, I'm not _asking_ for help per se, but it would be nice to have another Cardcaptor around to give me a hand once in a while, like Li used to...even though I never actually asked for his help."

"I think I can help with that," Kero said, appearing out of nowhere, or nowhere that anybody could see.

"GAH! Kero!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping at his sudden appearance. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Weren't you a lion before?" Serena asked, looking at Kero, who now resembled a flying teddy bear rather than a powerful lion.

"This is what Kero normally looks like when he hangs around," Madison said.

"What do you mean you can help?" Sakura asked, ignoring Serena and Madison's conversation.

"Well, I can call Meilin and Li to come give you a hand, but I would rather not," Kero said. "I would prefer, instead to give Madison some abilities to help."

"Abilities?" Madison asked. "Like Sakura's Cardcaptor abilities?"

"Not exactly," Kero said. "I can, however, grant you the power, and control, over one of the elements."

"Elemental powers?" Shippou asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, there are four main elements: water, air, fire and earth," Kero explained. "There are many others as well, but the main four are the most powerful. I can grant four people the power and control over one of these four elements."

"If I remember, weren't there Clow Cards named after those elements?" Madison asked.

"Yes, and those four Cards were the most difficult to capture," Sakura said, remembering the incident with the FIERY card at the winter festival.

"Anyway," Kero said, drawing attention back to himself. "I will give you the abilities of one of these elements, but I will not choose it. The elements themselves will decide which of them is best suited for you. After you gain these abilities, you will be able to help Sakura by being able to use the powers of your element against these new cards which will help weaken them enough for Sakura to capture them with less problems and effort than was used today. Understand?"

"Yes," Madison said, standing up and facing Kero.

"Let us begin then," Kero said, hovering in front of Madison's face. Both Madison and Kero closed their eyes and soon, the pair of them began to glow with a golden light. As the rest of the large group watched in interest, the glow around Madison changed from golden to a fiery red and orange and her hair began to blow about her as a strange wind swept through the entire room. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the wind stopped and the light vanished, leaving Madison and Kero standing in the middle of Sakura's living room.

"Well?" Sakura asked once her friend had opened her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...powerful," Madison said in awe as she sat back down and Kero went back to wherever it was he had come from in the first place to rest up. "I don't know how to describe it. It's like there's a warm flame burning within my chest that sends power to every fibre of my being."

"Sounds like the way I felt when I first used my Cardcaptor powers." Sakura said.

"So, now that Sakura has gained a little bit of help," Michelle said, drawing everyone's attention from Sakura and Madison. "What do we do now?" Before anyone could answer, the sound of splitting wood ripped through the air, sounding very close.

"We go and deal with this interruption for a start," Sakura sighed as the entire group leapt to their feet and ran out the front door, the Sailor Scouts transforming as they ran.

When they got outside, they saw that one of the trees close to the Shrine entrance had split right in half. Between the two bent halves was a woman in a red and white kimono holding a fan and a bored expression on her face as she watched the approaching group.

"Kagura!" InuYasha exclaimed, releasing Tetsuaiga immediately.

"Well if it isn't InuYasha," the woman called Kagura smirked. "I should have known you'd be here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded, scowling.

"Just checking the place out," Kagura said calmly. "Naraku said that one of his demons was defeated by an unknown person using unknown means and he wanted me to deal with it."

"So he sent you to do his dirty work again," Sakura said, drawing Kagura's attention.

"I don't believe I have met you," Kagura said, narrowing her eyes at Sakura when she detected some unknown power coming from the girl.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura stated. "I'm the one who defeated that demon you sent earlier."

"Oh?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Well that makes my job so much easier."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"The job Naraku gave me," Kagura said smiling, "was to kill the person with the power to defeat his demons and make sure they didn't get in his way again." With that, Kagura opened her fan and charged straight at Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: hey peoples! sorry it took so long to update! i was in the Dominican Republic all of easter and when i got back things were super-busy and super-crazy so i didnt have much time to write (+ a serious case of writers block + huge amounts of stress over prefect elections = long hiatus and no updating) but im back now and hopefully will be able to update again soon. Thanks to MinaXKnightMare for killing my writers block by giving me the idea of the element powers for Madison and forcing me to actually finish this chapter (BTW sorry bout the cliffy but i like building suspense) cuz i had about half of it written months ago but due to writers block was unable to finish...till MXKM came along and gave me great ideas. LOVE YOU!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Kagura

**Disclaimer: i dont own or claim to own anything inuyasha, sailor moon or cardcaptors**

**Chapter Eight: Kagura**

Sakura barely had enough time to react when Kagura charged her. Pushing Madison, who was standing next to her, into Neptune and out of the way, Sakura dived to the side, rolled and leapt back to her feet, just in time to see Kagura turn around and the rest of her friends spread out.

"Get out of here!" Sakura yelled, directing her order to the other Scouts. "Let InuYasha and the others handle this!"

"But she's going to kill you!" Neptune exclaimed, fear evident in her voice, as she helped Madison back to her feet.

"Like I'd ever let that happen!" Sakura yelled back, not taking her eyes off Kagura who had just dodged Sango's boomerang. "Just do as I say, I don't want you getting hurt, or worse." Neptune glared at her, grabbed Madison around the wrist and dragged the poor girl with her to join the other Scouts on the sidelines of the battle.

"Enough of this," Kagura said, dodging arrows from Kagome and Kikyou. "DANCE OF BLADES!" She yelled, swinging her fan to create gusts of wind that Sakura knew, from Kagome's telling of her experiences with the demon woman, were razor sharp and very deadly.

Sakura leapt to side to avoid Kagura's attack, but wasn't fast enough. She repressed the urge to cry out in pain as she got cut along her arm. Hitting the ground and jumping straight back to her feet, she pulled out her transformation rod and became Sailor Sun for the second time that day. As she looked around, she realized that the others were getting tired and decided to end the fight for today. Ignoring the protests of her friends, especially InuYasha's gang who told her to stay back, Sakura ran and placed herself between her friends and Kagura.

"Enough!" Sakura said, glaring daggers at Kagura. "You're issue is with me, not them. I shall be your opponent, leave the others out of this."

"Are you crazy?" Kagome yelled at her cousin.

"Do I look it?" Sakura retorted. "You guys are dying from exhaustion over there, so take a break and let me fight for a bit."

"Fine," Kagome said, "but if you get hurt, we're finishing her off."

"Fine by me," Sakura said, before turning her attention to Kagura who was obviously getting bored with listening to the conversation between the two cousins."Let's do this," Sakura said, gaining Kagura's attention.

"That's more like it," Kagura said, giving an evil grin. "Now I don't have to worry about interference. DANCE OF BLADES!"

This time, Sakura was ready for the attack. Using her enhanced speed from being in Scout mode, she jumped away from Kagura's attack, which dug large gashes in the ground where she had just been standing mere seconds before.

"You won't get away so easily, DANCE OF DRAGONS!" This time, the wind from Kagura's fans took the form of dragons that came at Sakura so quickly she didn't have time to get out of the way fast enough. Instead of getting a few cuts and scrapes, the attack hit her on the side as she leaped away, sending her flying through the air to crash-land against a tree.

"Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed, panic lacing her voice as she watched her cousin stand up, black, blue and bleeding.

"I'm fine," Sakura said through gritted teeth. She obviously was not 'fine' but she ignored her pain and stood up. "My turn now," Sakura took a couple steps forward and glared at Kagura before focusing her power for her attack. "SUN LIGHT EXPLODE!" She yelled, throwing a brilliant ball of light towards Kagura who smirked while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"DANCE OF DRAGONS!" Kagura said, attempting to blast Sakura's attack away with one of her own. When the two attacks collided, Sakura's attack exploded into smaller balls of energy that zoomed around Kagura's to collide with the area around her and Sakura smiled in satisfaction when some of them collided with Kagura herself, sending the woman flying into a tree.

"Damn you!" Kagura said, standing up to show her ripped and torn kimono as well as bloodied features.

"My thoughts exactly," Sakura retorted, placing a hand on a nearby tree to steady herself. "What do you say to us calling a draw for today?"

"No way in hell, DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled, sending the wind gusts Sakura's way. Sakura jumped out of the way and was ready to send her attack at Kagura again, but she had disappeared.

"Where...?" Sakura asked herself, looking around.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Sakura turned around at Uranus's shout, but was too late.

"DANCE OF DRAGONS!" Kagura yelled, sending the deadly dragons Sakura's way once more.

Sakura, unable to get out of the way, crossed her arms in front of her as the attack hit her head on, sending her flying through the air. She crashed through some trees before hitting the ground, hard.

"SAKURA!" A bunch of panicked voices called to her, as she stood up to face Kagura again.

"If that's how you want it, so be it," Sakura told Kagura, taking a few shaky steps forward as Kagura smirked at her while everyone else looked on in horror. Ignoring everyone else, Sakura began to build up what remained of her energy into one, last, final attack. "SUN SOLAR FLARE!" Sakura yelled, throwing a giant ball of energy directly at Kagura.

"Damn!" Kagura exclaimed, grabbing one of the feathers from her hair and getting out of the way of the blast just in time.

Sakura, and everyone else watching the battle, shielded their eyes as the energy ball Sakura had thrown exploded in a bright flash of light and heat. When the dust and light subsided, they looked up to see Kagura floating on a giant feather in the air.

"We shall call this a draw for today," Kagura informed Sakura, who simply looked up and glared at the other woman. "Next time, don't expect me to retreat, or go easy on you again." With that, Kagura flew away, leaving a bloodied Sakura standing on the ground glaring at the spot where the older woman had been only moments before.

* * *

Sakura glared at the spot where Kagura had been for a few moments longer before turning to her friends who had come running up to her, the Scouts now back in their civilian forms.

"That was brilliant!" Madison exclaimed, looking quite happy, despite how Sakura looked.

"Madison," Sakura said, looking at her friend, "please don't tell me you filmed that too?"

"Of course I did!" Madison said, beaming, while Sakura face-palmed in exasperation, wobbling as she did so.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, as Kikyou held Sakura's shoulders in an attempt to support the exhausted girl.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, pushing herself away from Kikyou with a small smile. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Sakura's knees buckled underneath her and she began to fall, but was caught by Kikyou on one side and Michelle on the other. The last thing Sakura saw before she passed out were the concerned and panicky faces of her friends fade away as her world went black.

* * *

_Sakura was floating. She opened her eyes and found herself floating in pitch blackness. "Where am I?" Sakura asked out loud, her voice echoing in the empty space around her. All of a sudden, a golden symbol appeared beneath her feet. It was a circle with a four-pointed star in the center, a compass. A cold breeze blew by her face and when she turned towards where it went saw a swirling spiral of wind hovering above the west point of the compass beneath her feet. A tremor from underneath her drew her attention to the east point of the compass where a mass of earth had situated itself. The sound of waves had her turning to the north where a pillar of water stood. An immense heat made her look to the south where a large flame floated. As she turned around and around, shadowy figures emerged from behind the whirlwind, water pillar, mound of earth and the floating flame._

"_Find us," four voices whispered from the figures situated at the compass points._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked, slightly afraid of the answer._

"_Find us," the voices repeated as the shadowy figures began to fade._

"_Wait!" Sakura called, reaching her hand out as if to stop the figures from disappearing. Just as the shadows faded, the compass symbol beneath Sakura's feet glowed brightly, forcing Sakura to shield her eyes, and all the elements that were at the points came rushing at Sakura. The wind blew her hair around her face, the earth shook beneath her feet, the water soaked her from head to toe and the fire burned her whole being, and Sakura screamed._

* * *

"AHHH!" Sakura cried, sitting bolt upright. "It was just a dream..." Sakura muttered our loud as she tried to calm her pounding heart while noticing that she was in her room. As her heart slowed, Sakura tried to make sense of the dream, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard running footsteps and her door was thrown open by an alarmed Michelle and furious Amara, followed by a freaked-out Kagome and a rather calm Kikyou and Madison.

"SAKURA!" Michelle and Kagome cried at the same time, flinging themselves onto her and both talking and asking questions at the same time.

"Thank God!"

"Are you alright?"

"You've been out for days!"

"We were so worried!"

"Why'd you scream?"

"Calm down you two," Sakura said, somehow managing to pry herself out of the pair's grip. "I'm fine, I just had a...a weird dream, that's all."

"What kind of dream?" Kagome asked, curious.

"A confusing one," Sakura replied. "I would rather not talk about it however, if that's okay."

"It's fine," Michelle said, taking a seat on the bed beside Sakura. "The important thing is that you're awake and you're okay, for the most part."

"That reminds me," Sakura said, looking at the four people gathered in her room. "How long have I been out for?"

"About a week," everyone looked towards the door where Madison was standing. "Everyone was starting to get really worried."

"Sorry about that," Sakura said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't think I would be out for that long. By the way, where is everybody else?"

"Serena and the others had to go to school," Amara explained.

"And InuYasha and the others went back to the Feudal Era to try and pick up clues as to where Naraku might be hiding," Kagome added.

"I see, so it's just the five of you here then?" Sakura asked.

"No, Trista, Hotaru and Rini are here too, Trista just took them to the park," Kikyou said, sitting down on Sakura's other side.

"I was just about to go grocery shopping when we heard you yell," Kagome informed.

"You have no food in this house Sakura," Madison said, claiming the swivel chair at the desk on the wall opposite the bed. "I don't know how you survive here by yourself."

"I've been living with Kagome for the past couple months," Sakura pointed out. "Of course the place is devoid of food. Wait, you said Serena and the others went to school right?" Sakura asked, turning to Amara and Michelle.

"Yes, that's correct," Michelle said.

"That means I gotta get going!" Sakura exclaimed, leaping out of bed, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Calm down," Kagome said, forcing Sakura back into bed. "Gramps had already called the school with an excuse for the two of us."

"Oh," Sakura said, relaxing again. "What was it this time?"

"I have really bad hay fever and you were just in a car crash and are lucky to be alive," Kagome explained nonchalantly while everyone else in the room sweat-dropped.

"I see..." was all Sakura could think of to say. Just then, the group heard the door open and Rini's voice call out.

"We're back!" Rini yelled.

"Everyone's upstairs!" Kagome replied. Two minutes later, Rini, Hotaru and Trista appeared in the doorway.

"So you're finally awake," Trista said, pointing out the obvious as Hotaru and Rini smiled at Sakura.

"Yea, just barely though," Sakura said, trying to stifle a yawn, but not succeeding. Kagome then had her lie down and the last thing Sakura saw before she closed her eyes was her cousin rolling her eyes at her as she slipped into the land of peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Alright, everyone out," Kagome said as Sakura closed her eyes. "As you can see, Sakura's exhausted so we should leave her alone for the time being. Everyone agreed and filed out of the room to congregate downstairs in the living room.

"Well she was no help whatsoever," Madison said, flopping down on one of the two couches while everyone else made themselves similarly comfortable.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Remember how she said it was a dream that woke her up?" Madison asked as everyone who was there nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, I had an odd dream too, just last night in fact, and I wanted to know if she had the same sort of dream so that we could work out what it meant together. She wouldn't tell us what it was about so I have no clue if it was a good thing or a bad thing that I saw."

"What exactly was it you saw?" Trista asked, curious despite herself.

"At first I was just floating in nothingness, then a compass appeared beneath my feet and I was holding a flame while standing at the southern end. There were shadowy figures at the other points and another person standing in the middle of the compass. I couldn't really make anything out, but the person at the west and east points were male and the person at the north point was female, as was the person in the center who I think might have been Sakura."

"Well that's not confusing at all," Kagome said, rolling her eyes for the second time that day. "If we want to figure any of this out, we're going to have to wait for Sakura to wake up again and ask her about it, again."

* * *

As her friends talked about her, Sakura was enjoying a peaceful, dreamless, sleep upstairs in her room. Little did she know that there was someone sitting in the tree outside her window watching her.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update but im getting swamped with trying to study for exams and everything. that said, i also may not be able to update for some time so please dont kill me and just enjoy the chapter (hopefully ill have chapter nine up soon) dont forget to R + R!**


	10. Chapter Nine: A HUGE Mistake

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, i don't own anything.**

**Chapter Nine: A HUGE Mistake**

As night drew ever closer, a figure sat in a tree outside an open bedroom window, waiting for his moment to strike. He had just seen the love of his life wake-up from a seemingly endless sleep after he managed to track her scent all over the place to this very house. He watched her talk with her friends before falling back asleep as her friends left the room, then waking up a few minutes later to open the window to get some fresh air into the room before going back to sleep. After what seemed like ages, the other inhabitants of the house finally went to sleep and, smirking to himself, he quietly slipped through the open window and into the room to stand beside the bed in which his love lay sleeping. Sniffing around, he realized that everything here smelled different than what he was expecting. Shrugging it off as being the product of a slight cold and the innumerable amount of smells in this place, he gently picked the girl up out of the bed and walked back over to the window. Making sure his love didn't awake, he readjusted his hold on her, jumped out the window, and disappeared, with the girl, into the night.

* * *

"Sakura," Kagome called, knocking on her cousin's bedroom door, it was almost time for school and Sakura still had not surfaced, she was usually the first one up. Even though Kagome's grandfather had made excuses for them, Kagome decided that Sakura shouldn't miss _too_ much school. "It's almost nine, are you still asleep?" When no answer came, Kagome decided that she would have to wake her cousin by force. "Sakura, I'm coming in," as she said this, Kagome opened the door to Sakura's room, and shrieked.

* * *

"See you all later!" Rini called as she and Hotaru ran out the door to meet Amara who was giving them a ride to school.

"Have fun girls!" Trista said as she packed her briefcase for work.

"Can you ask Amara to make sure my teacher knows that I'm going to be late?" Michelle asked. She was usually never late for school, but she wanted to make sure Sakura was alright before she left.

"Sure thing!" Hotaru said. "And if she forgets, I'll make sure as well. It's one of the benefits of us going to the same school."

"Thanks Hotaru," Michelle said, smiling at the younger girl as Hotaru and Rini left the room.

"Where's Kagome?" Kikyou asked as she pulled on the skirt of her new uniform. "Not that I really care, but she's the one who's forcing me to go to her school as a transfer student while I'm here."

"I believe she went to go wake Sakura up," Madison said, fiddling with her video camera. Madison had decided to go to Kagome and Sakura's school as an exchange student since she would obviously be helping Sakura quite often, a feat that was somewhat difficult if Madison stayed at her school which was all the way across town from Sakura's.

Just then, the four that were still left in the house heard a shriek that sounded suspiciously like Kagome coming from the upstairs hallway. Shooting each other worried looks, the foursome stopped what they were doing and raced upstairs as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kagome heard Michelle call her name as she ran up the stairs, followed closely by Michelle, Trista and Kikyou.

"What happened?" Trista asked as the foursome gathered around the frozen girl.

"Is it another Demon Card?" Madison asked, taking note of Kagome's lack of responsiveness to Trista's question.

"No…" Kagome said, her eyes glued to Sakura's room.

"Then what is it?" Kikyou asked, already getting annoyed with her reincarnation.

"It's Sakura," Kagome said, turning her face so the other four could see her panic-stricken expression. "She's gone."

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Michelle asked, starting to worry.

"See for yourself," Kagome said, moving out of the way so the other four girls could see the interior of Sakura's room. What they saw made two of them frown and the other to go into panic-mode. Sakura's room was in complete disarray, as if a tornado had blown through it, and her bed was completely empty.

"What happened here?" Michelle asked, stepping into the room, followed by Madison who was getting everything on film (she hadn't put her camera down when she ran upstairs).

"It looks like there was a struggle," Kikyou observed, also stepping into the room to look around.

"That's not possible," Kagome said, entering the room with Trista. "We would have heard it if there was a fight."

"How else do you explain the mess then?" Kikyou asked. "Sakura is quite a neat person, no way would she leave her room looking like this."

"Maybe it was the wind and the rain from last night's storm," Kagome said, remembering that she had woken up to thunder and lightening the previous night.

"Do you guys smell that?" Madison asked, stopping any further debate between the two priestesses.

"Smell what?" Michelle asked.

"I don't smell anything," Trista added, smelling the air.

"I know what it is, I just can't place the scent," Madison said, putting her finger on her chin in thought.

"In any case, Sakura didn't run away, she was obviously taken by someone, or something," Kikyou said.

"I'll call Amara and get her to bring the others over, maybe they might be able to help us solve this," Michelle said, while everyone nodded in assent.

* * *

A few hours later, all the Sailor Scouts, plus Darien, Kagome, Kikyou and Madison had congregated in the living room of Sakura's house to discuss her mysterious disappearance.

"I did a scan of her room," Amy informed the others. "Besides the mess and the empty bed there was nothing unusual about it…"

"Told you there wasn't a struggle," Kagome muttered to Kikyou, who merely ignored the comment.

"…except for a paw print beside the bed." Amy finished, grabbing everyone's attention immediately.

"A paw print?" Rini asked, confused.

"Yes, like that of a dog," Amy answered.

"Dog…" Madison mused to herself. "WET DOG!" She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"And that has _what_ to do with our conversation?" Rei asked, looking at Madison as if she had two heads.

"That smell," Madison said, "remember that I said I smelled something odd in Sakura's room earlier?" She asked the other four girls who had been in the house at the time.

"Yes," Michelle said, not quite sure what the other girl was getting at.

"You said that you recognized that smell, but you couldn't remember what it was," Trista said, also remembering the incident.

"Wet dog," Madison said, nodding her head in affirmation to Trista's statement. "I couldn't figure out what that smell was because I haven't smelled it since I worked at the pet store in junior high, but it was wet dog!"

"Wet dog?" Mina asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"And a paw print beside the bed," Lita mused.

"So you're saying that Sakura was kidnapped by a dog?" Serena asked, thoroughly confused.

"Maybe, or maybe a demon that resembles a dog," Madison said, shrugging her shoulders to indicate that it really was just a guess on her part.

"A demon that resembles a dog…" Darien said, thinking.

"There aren't very many of those around, even in my time frame," Kikyou said.

"She's right," Kagome added, "I don't know of very many dog-demons. The only ones that I am aware of are InuYasha, his half-brother Sesshoumarou, and their mutual father. InuYasha would have no reason to take Sakura against her will without talking to me first and Sesshoumarou doesn't even know she exists."

"What about their father?" Hotaru asked.

"Their father is dead," Kikyou explained. "Killed the night InuYasha was born."

"Oh," Hotaru said.

"Could it have been one of Naraku's minions?" Rei asked, attempting to keep everyone from going silent.

"I don't think so," Kagome said. "The demons Naraku usually sends against us are Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku, none of which resemble dogs in any way, shape or form."

"Unless he created a new one," Kikyou suggested, "but that is also highly unlikely."

"Why is that?" Amara asked.

"Naraku prefers that those under his control appear mostly human," Kikyou explained. "Also, he really despises InuYasha so there really would be no cause for him to create a new demon that appears to be dog-like, as that is what InuYasha is, though InuYasha is also a half-demon rather than a full-demon."

"This conversation is really getting us nowhere," Kagome complained.

"Indeed," Trista agreed.

"All we have to go on are guesses and some clues that could mean anything," Amara said as the rest of the group lapsed into the silence of thought.

"Well, shall we review what we know then?" Madison asked, breaking the silence as everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Madison asked, taking note of the weird looks she was getting. "Simply sitting here isn't going to help us find Sakura any faster, so let's review what we know and then maybe somebody will have some sort of epiphany or something."

"She has a point, looking at everything we know all at once might help us out more," Amy agreed.

"So, since you're the expert, tell us, what do we know?" Mina asked leaning backwards in her seat.

"So glad you asked Mina," Madison said, her eyes gleaming before she pulled a large notebook out of nowhere and started pointing at things she had written on it. "One: Sakura woke up and went back to sleep in her bed last night. Two: There was a storm last night with wind and rain. Three: Kagome goes upstairs to wake Sakura up only to find that she is missing. Four: the smell of wet dog, most likely due to the rain last night, permeates Sakura's room. Five: There is a paw print beside Sakura's bed that resembles that of a dog or some such beast. Six: Sakura's room is a complete mess and looks like a tornado has blown right through it. All of this leads us to ask the question: What happened to Sakura?"

"Well, that really helps a lot," Rei said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Actually, it does!" Kagome said, eyes lighting up.

"Okay…how?" Lita asked.

"Amy, are you sure the paw print was a dog's?" Kagome asked, ignoring Lita.

"Yes, although it was larger than average," Amy answered.

"More like a wolf's?" Kagome pressed.

"Yes, it is quite possible that it was a wolf's paw print," Amy conceded.

"What difference does it make?" Mina asked.

"A huge difference," Kagome said.

"And how is that?" Trista asked.

"When we were talking about the print and the smell, we were only talking about dogs," Kagome said.

"Yea, and?" Rini asked.

"Well, there is a difference between _dog_-demons and _wolf_-demons," Kagome said. "When we were talking about dogs, I was only thinking about dog demons, it never occurred to me that a wolf-demon might have been the culprit."

"And your point is?" Amara asked.

"The point is, I know of way more wolf-demons than I do dog-demons," Kagome said.

"Wolf-demons are more common than dog-demons," Kikyou added, putting her two-cents into the conversation.

"So, a wolf-demon took Sakura then?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but I don't think it was on purpose," Kagome said, nodding her head.

"Do we know who took her?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied, "at least I think I know who."

"Well, we know the who at least, but we still don't know the why," Michelle pointed out.

"I know that too," Kagome said.

"Really?" Madison asked. "What is it? Why would a wolf-demon take Sakura?"

"Because," Kagome answered, "someone made a very big mistake."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? yea... about the not updating for months thing... i'm really sorry! i've been so busy since finals were over cuz i started working right away and im going to europe for two weeks (i leave next week) and then i have my sister's exchange student coming over from tasmania and then school starts up again and im freaking out cuz its grade 12 and i need good grades for uni and musical rehearsals start up again and im so terrible with writers block for this story and...yea. anyway, i hope you guys like the chapter. i was really mad at my computer because i was halfway through this chapter and the computer deleted it so i just spent the past two and a half hours re-typing the whole thing (this is how much i love you guys) even though i couldnt remember what i had written before. its more of a filler chapter so i do apologize, but hopefully the next chapter will have more action for you all. does anybody (besides me) know who kidnapped sakura? personally i think its obvious, but if you have ideas on who it could be, drop a review and say so. R+R and hopefully ill update soon!**

**PS: You all owe a HUGE "THANK YOU!" to MXKM cuz he's the one who got me back on track with this story (yet again), without him, i wouldnt have updated and you wouldnt have this chapter. so make sure you say "THANK YOU!"**


	11. Chapter Ten: Kouga

**Disclaimer: It's been a while since I posted so Ill just say that, once again, I do not own Sailor Moon, InuYasha or Cardcaptors and they all belong to their respective creators.**

**Chapter Ten: Kouga**

Sakura woke up to the bright early-morning sunshine, only to realize she wasn't in bed. In fact, she wasn't in her room at all. Taking a good look at her surroundings, Sakura realized she was sitting in a cave that appeared to be the den of some kind of animal. Stretching herself out, Sakura stood up when she heard voices coming from the front of the cave, near the entrance. Hoping she could get some answers, Sakura followed the voices until she was close enough to distinguish what was being said.

"What should we do with her?" The first voice questioned.

"Well she can't stay here," the second voice stated, "she's not the one we were supposed to get."

"That reminds me," the first voice said, "why did we end up with this one in the first place?"

"That was because you-know-who got himself confused by how similar they looked and, because of his cold and the number of different smells, didn't realize she was a different person and took the wrong one." The second voice answered.

"Where did he take off to anyway?" The first voice asked, sounding exasperated.

"He went back, of course," the second voice replied, as if it were obvious. "He needed to go get the other one."

"Then why did he leave this one here? If he was going back anyway, he should have taken her with him so that we wouldn't have to deal with her."

"Well that's the boss for you, he's always…"

Sakura backed away from the voices so she could focus on her own thoughts. Obviously whoever took her had mistaken her for Kagome, as the two of them looked very similar, and had thus taken the wrong person, but who would want to take Kagome here, and where exactly was here anyway? Sakura took another look around the place and her eyes fell upon paw prints, wolf paw prints.

Okay, so she was in a wolves' den, but why were wolves talking, and why could she understand them? Then it dawned on her; the wolves were talking because they weren't really wolves, they were wolf demons, which meant that she was back in the Feudal Era and that a wolf demon had brought her here. Since it was a wolf demon that took her, that meant that it was a wolf demon that had been after Kagome, which meant that only one person was responsible for this mess.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Sakura returned to the spot she had woken up in to hang out and wait. If she was right about who was behind this, then it would only be a matter of time before Kagome and the others showed up. Besides, waiting in a cave for her friends to come get her was a lot more appealing than trying to leave on her own and ending up lost where it could take days for either someone to find her or to get back to the well herself, nope, better to just sit and wait, so that's what she did.

* * *

InuYasha froze, ears twitching, as he made his way to the Bone-Eater's Well with Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" Sango asked, turning around when she realized her friend had stopped following her.

"I smell something foul," InuYasha growled.

"A demon?" Shippou asked from his place on Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah," InuYasha nodded in affirmation, "and one I'm not particularly fond of."

"Naraku?" Miroku asked, already getting into a battle stance along with Sango and looking around.

"No, someone much more annoying," InuYasha huffed, "but the scent's somewhat old, he's already come and gone, wait!" InuYasha sniffed the air some more. "There's another smell mixed in with the first, one I recognize, but can't name."

"A second scent?" Sango asked, confused.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied. "There's also another trail, newer than the other one and without the second scent, its heading toward the well, come on, we gotta go see Kagome."

With that the foursome ran to the well and jumped down, transporting themselves into the future.

* * *

"So you're saying that the wolf demon behind Sakura's disappearance is the one that sometimes works with you?" Kikyou asked, giving her reincarnation a sceptical look.

"Yeah, basically," Kagome replied, leaning back on the couch in exasperation. "He probably saw her and thought she was me so he took her instead of me."

"Why would he do that though, get the two of you mixed up?" Amy asked, confused. "From what I understand, he can discern the scents of people and each person smells different so no matter how much you and Sakura may look alike, you would smell different from each other. How could he mix up your scents?"

"Probably because Sakura's been living with me for a while," Kagome explained, "we've been using the same shampoo and laundry detergent for months so we probably still smell fairly similar because of that."

"A better question is, why would he want to take you in the first place?" Rei asked. "I mean, what's the point of sneaking in here in the middle of the night to take you away?"

"It's because I love her," a male voice said from the doorway.

Everyone immediately turned around, the Scouts getting into a battle-ready stance, Madison pointing her camera at the door and Kagome and Kikyou remaining quite calm, to face the newcomer. He was well-built and wearing armour and brown wolf pelts that matched his tail, his jet-black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he looked rather sheepish for walking in uninvited.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome said, calming everyone down. "Mind explaining to me what you are doing here?"

"I came to get you obviously," Kouga replied. "When I realized I could get through the well, I followed your scent all over the place and ended up here."

"Uh-huh," Kagome said, nodding her head, "and what exactly did you do with the girl you mistook for me last night?"

"You knew about that?" Kouga asked, surprised.

"It took us a while, but we figured it out, yes," Amara said, "now answer the question. What did you do with the girl you took from here?"

"I took her back to my den of course," Kouga stated. "I thought she was you, Kagome, and when I realized she wasn't, I knew I had to come back and get you before the mutt returned."

"Too late for that, idiot," InuYasha said, appearing in the doorway behind Kouga. "I knew there was a reason I hated that stench around the well."

"Well too bad for you, mutt, but now that I can get to Kagome here just like you, I'm going to make the most of it." Kouga stated, turning around to glare at InuYasha.

"What the hell does that mean?" InuYasha growled.

"It means that Kagome is coming with me, and you, mutt, are going to have to live with it," Kouga replied.

"Oh no you don't, you damn wolf, Kagome is mine and she's not going anywhere with you," InuYasha stated, getting ready to take down the wolf-demon.

"Alright that's enough," Kagome said, getting in between the two hot-heads before things got out of hand. "Kouga, I am not going back to the Feudal Era with you because there is a lot of trouble we have to deal with here. Also, I want to know where exactly my cousin is and if she's safe or not."

"I already told you," Kouga said, "she's at my den, which means that she's perfectly safe."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Amara muttered, having had enough of the wolf's attitude, earning her an elbow to the ribs from Michelle.

"Kouga, just save all of us a lot of trouble and bring her back please," Kagome asked, ignoring the Scouts behind her.

"Fine, but only because you asked me to, Kagome," Kouga stated, and with that he was off.

"He'll be back with her soon," Kagome assured everyone as the group relaxed and InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou joined the group as they waited for Kouga's return with Sakura.

They didn't have to wait long before a whirlwind blew through the door and stopped, revealing Kouga and an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura!" Michelle cried, standing up and running over to take her out of Kouga's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Lita asked, helping Michelle support Sakura's weight.

"Nothing, I swear!" Kouga exclaimed, putting his hands in the air at the glares he was receiving from many of the females in the room, including Kagome. "I went back to the den, and she was awake and sitting up where I left her. She told me she figured out what had happened, she seemed pretty amused by the fact actually, and when she introduced herself formally we shook hands. When she touched me, her eyes glazed over for a second. When they cleared, she looked at me strangely and said 'so you're the west wind' before fainting. It wasn't my fault!"

"West wind?" Mina asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means he's one of the other three people from my dream," Sakura said, having become conscious during Kouga's explanation without anybody noticing.

"You mean the dream you had the other day?" Madison asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, nodding her head. "While I was waiting for someone to come and get me, I did a lot of thinking about my dream and I finally figured it out. In my dream I was standing in the middle of a compass and at each end there was a person. There were two girls at the north and south ends, one was playing with a stream of water and one was holding a flame. At the west and east ends were two boys, one was running around a whirlwind and the other was molding clay. They told me that I had to find them, even though I couldn't distinguish who they were."

"Madison had the exact same dream," Kikyou said.

"You did?" Sakura asked, turning to her friend.

"Well, not exactly," Madison explained. "I was standing at the south end of a compass holding a flame, there were two boys at the east and west ends and two girls at the north end and in the middle."

"Well, that just proves that my theory about what it means may just be correct," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"What exactly is your theory?" Amy asked.

"Well, remember what Kero said the other day, about bestowing the powers of an element onto four different people?" Sakura asked, when the others nodded in affirmation, she continued. "I think that the four people in my dream are the four people that Kero is supposed to give the elemental power to." Sakura explained. "The girl at the south end holding a flame was Madison, who controls the fire element and the boy at the west end with the whirlwind was Kouga, who, if I'm correct, will end up controlling the wind element."

"It does make sense, in a way," Trista said, examining Madison and Kouga closely.

"However, it doesn't tell us who the other two people are," Mina stated.

"Or tell us why they are so important that you are having dreams about them," Rei added.

"I guess it's just one other puzzle we have left to solve before we can get around to dealing with Naraku," Sakura mused.

"Speaking of which," Kagome said, turning to InuYasha, "did you guys find anything at all to indicate where Naraku might be?"

"Well we know for sure that he's not in the Feudal Era," Miroku stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Darien asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Simply because Naraku's offspring, like Kagura and Kanna, have not been seen anywhere and that there is nothing unusual going on anywhere at all," Sango explained. "For all intents and purposes, Naraku and his followers have disappeared from the Feudal Era."

"Which means that he must be somewhere in this era," Trista concluded.

"How can you tell?" Hotaru asked.

"The Time Gate," Sakura stated simply.

"What about it?" Rini questioned.

"Well, think about it," Sakura said. "Naraku wants power, which is why he took that of the Time Gate to begin with, but the Time Gate exists in this era, though in a dimension different from ours. Therefore, it is highly probable that the power Naraku stole is strongest in this era, which is probably what allowed him to gain enough power to travel so far back in time as to gain Clow Reed's power in order to create his Demon Cards that are more than likely going to come after us more frequently now that Naraku knows who dealt with that first Demon Card of his."

"That actually seems very likely," Amy said, giving Sakura's logic an approving nod.

"However, that still leaves us with a bit of a dilemma," Trista said.

"What kind of dilemma?" Sango asked.

"A dilemma of time," Trista replied. "We are running out of time to take the power back from Naraku, if we don't do it soon enough, then time is going to rip apart and then it will be almost impossible to return everything back to a state of normalcy."

"Which is why we have to find the other two people from Sakura's dream as fast as we can," Madison said. "The faster we find them, the faster the four of us will be able to help Sakura deal with these Demon Cards."

"Which means the faster you deal with the Demon Cards, the faster we can track down Naraku and the faster we can take the powers of the Time Gate back from him." InuYasha concluded.

"Exactly," Madison said, nodding her head.

"So does anybody have any idea as to who those other two people are?" Miroku asked.

"I do," Sakura said, "I think I know exactly who they are."

"Really?" Serena asked. "Who?"

"Two people I hoped I wouldn't have to call on for help again," Sakura sighed. "Madison?"

"Yes?" Madison asked, wondering what her friend was thinking.

"Send Kero and Yue to China," Sakura instructed. "We need Meilin and Li."

* * *

A/N: Guess what? I'M BACK! Surprised? Yea, me too and I'll be even more surprised if I still have readers after taking so long to update ^_^;. Anyway, now that my computer is back from the shop and the internet is working again, I figured I should try to update my incomplete stories on here and this is the first one that my writers block disappeared from, so lucky you guys. I promise I will try to never again take a year-long (if not longer) hiatus on these stories, my goal is actually to complete **A Rift in Time** this summer and then focus on **Hidden Memories** so to those of you who are waiting for the next chapters, please continue to be patient with me. So, R+R this chapter and tell me what you think...fair warning, things will start to pick up after the next chapter and it won't be long until the end. Also, apologies in advance if this chapter is not up to my usual standard...it has been a while, as you all very well know.

~The Narrator's Muse~

PS: For those of you who are wondering why I changed my pen name from Charmed131, it was to link my account with my account so that if people wanted to read my original work or my fanfiction then they would know it was the same person.


End file.
